Erinnerungen sind nur eine Version der Realität
by whathobertie
Summary: Ein Tag, 24 Stunden. Cuddy und House versuchen Verlorenes wiederzuerlangen. In vielerlei Hinsicht. House/Cuddy, Romanze/Drama, Spoiler für das Ende von Staffel 5 sowie für Staffel 6.
1. 2:00 Uhr bis 5:00 Uhr

**TITEL:** Erinnerungen sind nur eine Version der Realität**  
GENRE:** Romanze/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** House/Cuddy**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für das Ende von Staffel 5 sowie für Staffel 6**  
WÖRTER:** 20.300**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Ein Tag, 24 Stunden. Cuddy und House versuchen Verlorenes wiederzuerlangen. In vielerlei Hinsicht.**  
ANMERKUNG:** Die Geschichte spielt in Staffel 6 nach der Rückkehr von House aus Mayfield, jedoch löst sich die Erzählung mehr oder weniger von dem, was in den weiteren Folgen nach _'Broken'_ wirklich passiert.

* * *

_"M__emory is like poetry, just one version of reality, not accurate at all."_ – Viggo Mortensen

**2:00 Uhr**

Behutsam öffnet er die Augen.

Er versteht nicht, wie sie hier gelandet sind, einfach so, ohne jede Berührung. Ihr Hotelzimmer nebenan, das Bett darin leer und kalt, ja noch nicht einmal benutzt. Vielleicht ist die Bettdecke an irgendeiner Stelle ein wenig unordentlich, geprägt von ein paar aufgeworfenen Falten, die entstanden, als sie sich nach ihrer Ankunft hier auf die Matratze gesetzt hat. Er weiß nicht, ob es wirklich so ist, oder ob sie stattdessen den härteren Stuhl bevorzugt hat, um Papiere zu sortieren.

Er dagegen hatte sich sofort aufs Bett geworfen, kaum war die Hotelzimmertür hinter ihm zugefallen, die Beine über die ganze Weitläufigkeit der Matratze ausgebreitet, die Arme lässig unter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ein Geschenk eines vielleicht doch existierenden Gottes, dass sich die Fernseher in Hotels fast immer im verschwenderischen Standby-Modus befinden und so nicht von ihm verlangen noch einmal aufzustehen, wenn er einmal liegt und mit den Fingerspitzen gerade noch so bis zur Fernbedienung kommt.

Es hat nicht lang gedauert und er war eingedöst. Im Hintergrund dröhnten die Sirenen wilder Verfolgungsjagden, doch sie konnten ihn nicht weiter stören. Vielleicht kann er deshalb jetzt nicht schlafen, wenn es eigentlich die Zeit dafür wäre. Oder es liegt an ihr.

Auf der Seite liegend betrachtet er sie im Schlaf. Die Vorhänge sind nicht zugezogen und so fällt gerade genug Licht der Straßenlaternen, Sterne und des Halbmondes in das Zimmer, um ihre Konturen ausmachen zu können. Ihr Gesicht ist ihm zugedreht, doch er kann nicht so recht erkennen, was für ein Ausdruck darauf liegt. Dafür reicht das Licht nicht aus.

Während er sich irgendwann an diesem Abend seiner Jeans entledigt hat, ist sie immer noch vollständig angezogen, nur ihre Schuhe hat sie irgendwo abgelegt. Die Bettdecke liegt bloß zur Hälfte über ihrem Körper und die angezogene Haltung ihrer Arme lässt vermuten, dass ihr kalt ist. Er zieht stattdessen seine Decke etwas weiter nach oben und nimmt die Wärme auf, die sein eigener Körper darunter geschaffen hat.

Seine Erinnerungen schweifen zurück. Es waren nicht die schrillen Sirenen, sondern ihre energischen Fäuste an der Tür, die ihn schließlich aus dem Schlummer reißen konnten. Schlaftrunken hat er sie hineingelassen und bemerkt, wie laut sein Magen knurrte.

"Ich habe schon gegessen", sagte sie und er war ein wenig erstaunt, dass sie einfach ohne ihn gegangen war. Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es wahrscheinlich ihre Unabhängigkeit widerspiegeln sollte, doch de facto waren sie zusammen hier, hatten einen gemeinsamen Kampf auszufechten.

Er hat sich etwas aufs Zimmer bestellt und gegessen, während sie ihm Papiere vor die Nase hielt. Anstatt zuzuhören ermittelte er ihr Stresslevel anhand von Bewegungen und Stimme. Ergebnis: gefährlich hoch.

"Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", hat sie irgendwann gefragt und er hat mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, unfähig etwas zu sagen, weil sein Mund voll köstlicher Frühlingsrollen war. "Es ist deine Lizenz", erwiderte sie resignierend und packte die ausgebreiteten Sachen zusammen, um zu gehen.

"Und es ist dein blödes Krankenhaus, um dessen Ruf du dir gerade Sorgen machst. Kann ich mir das vielleicht ansehen, ohne dass du die ganze Zeit dabei quasselst?" Er hat die Hand ausgestreckt und sie gab irgendwann nach, reichte ihm seufzend den Stapel.

Während er die Zettel las und jeden einzelnen dabei mit ein paar fettigen Fingerabdrücken versah, saß sie auf dem Bett neben ihm und schaute sich einen schmalzigen Film im Fernsehen an. Als er dann fertig war, war sie bereits eingeschlafen. Und irgendwann hatte er eben einfach das Licht ausgeknipst.

Seitdem liegen sie hier in einem komfortablen King Size-Bett mit unzähligen, flauschigen Kissen. Ein wenig hat er geschlafen, doch jetzt ist er hellwach und irgendwie ruhelos. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und ein paar Runden im Zimmer oder draußen auf dem Gang drehen, um nachdenken zu können.

Gleichzeitig weiß er, dass es nichts mehr zum Nachdenken geben wird, wenn er jetzt aufsteht. Sie wird wach werden, irgendetwas Missgelauntes von sich geben, einen Moment lang ihre Schuhe suchen und dann zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen. Also bleibt er liegen und gibt sich damit zufrieden, dass er im eingeengten Zustand des Liegens nicht denken kann, obwohl er es so dringend müsste.

Ein paar Gedankenfetzen fliegen ihm durch den Kopf. Von Selbstmord bis hin zu kalten, gefängnisartigen Krankenhausgängen ist fast alles dabei. Dazwischen ein wenig Leidenschaft, das komische Stechen in seiner Herzgegend, das er seit ein paar Wochen hatte, seine Approbation und hier und da Cuddy. Babys sind auch dabei, nur ohne Regenbögen und Sonnenschein.

Die Tatsache der fehlenden Berührungen ist und bleibt aber das Eigenartigste bei all dem und jeder wirre Gedanke bringt ihn letztendlich wieder dahin zurück. In seiner Vorstellung sahen diese Situationen immer anders aus und er muss irgendetwas tun, das fatale Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen, damit sich die Erde wieder in ihren gewohnten Bahnen drehen kann.

Anfangs zögerlich, dann bestimmter bewegt er sich in ihre Richtung, überwindet Zentimeter um Zentimeter und das Bett scheint plötzlich immer größer. Als er ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht ist, lässt er seinen Atem ein paar Sekunden lang über ihre Haut streifen, bevor er einen ganz simplen Kuss auf ihren Lippen platziert und sich wieder davonstiehlt. Es ist ein Experiment mit unbekanntem Ausgang.

* * *

**3:00 Uhr**

Sie ist aufgewacht und trotzdem immer noch da. Komisch.

Seit einiger Zeit bereits liegt sie mit offenen Augen neben ihm und hat sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gedreht. "Ich muss den Babysitter anrufen", sagt sie plötzlich.

Es ist aus seiner Sicht das Eigenartigste, was sie hätte sagen können. Er sieht kurz auf den Wecker mit den rot leuchtenden Zahlen neben sich. "Es ist drei Uhr nachts."

"Eben. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich abends anrufe. Sie wird sich Sorgen machen, weil ich mich nicht gemeldet habe."

"Sie wird froh sein, dass diese paranoide Mutter sie endlich mal in Ruhe lässt und nicht jede Stunde vom Sofa aufschreckt. Sie hätte schon selbst angerufen, wenn mit dem Balg was wäre."

"Hör auf über mein Kind zu sprechen. Ich weiß, dass es dir egal ist, aber deine Worte sind verletzend."

Zurückdenkend an das letzte Mal, als er ihr Baby—das er immer noch nicht wirklich als ihres betrachtet—beleidigt hatte, sieht er von jedem weiteren Wort dazu ab. Es ist ihm unangenehm vor seinem inneren Auge wieder erleben zu müssen, wie es geendet war. Einerseits in seiner Vorstellung, andererseits in der Realität.

Dann ist es minutenlang still.

"Was ist jetzt?", fragt er irgendwann und weiß nicht, ob er vielleicht sogar will, dass sie endlich verschwindet und er der Situation nicht länger ausgeliefert ist.

"Du hast recht. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und es gibt keinen Grund jetzt noch anzurufen."

Er ist verblüfft, dass sie das so nüchtern sieht. "Wow, solche durchdachten Sätze hätte ich nicht mehr von dir erwartet um diese Zeit. Oder auch zu jeder anderen Zeit." Er spürt, wie er gerade versucht sie auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, um dem aus dem Weg zu gehen, was immer noch unangenehm in der Luft direkt über ihnen schwebt. Wenn er sie sauer machen kann, wird sie gehen und die unausgesprochene Sache mit sich nehmen.

Wieder Stille. Er ist versucht diesmal mitzuzählen, doch es funktioniert nicht als Ablenkung. Jede kleine Millisekunde kommt ihm dadurch nur noch länger vor, zieht sich wie zäher Kaugummi, der schon lange seinen Geschmack verloren hat.

"Was war das vorhin?", fragt sie irgendwann und da ist es wieder, dieses kleine, fiese Stechen in seiner Brust.

"Nichts."

"Nichts bestehend aus nicht deinen Lippen an nicht meinen Lippen oder was?" Sie klingt ein wenig gereizt, fast so als hätte er etwas ganz und gar Verbotenes getan, und kurz fragt er sich, ob es da vielleicht jemanden gibt, von dem er nichts weiß. So wie es jemanden gab, von dem sie nichts weiß.

"Vergiss es." Er schüttelt eines der Kissen unter sich auf, um irgendwie beschäftigt zu sein und rückt dabei noch weiter von ihr weg. Vielleicht sollte er sogar aufstehen und im Bad verschwinden.

"Klasse, das löst alle Probleme."

"Ich habe kein Problem. Du hast eines oder machst dir zumindest gerade eins. Es war nichts und ich möchte gerne schlafen, wenn das recht ist. Ich nehme an, du willst morgen keinen Zombie neben dir präsentieren." Er dreht sich trotzig um und starrt an die Wand, die nun statt ihr in seinem Blickfeld liegt.

Die Stille geht in eine quälende, vierte Runde und der rettende Knock-Out ist weiterhin nicht in Sicht. Eigentlich will er wirklich schlafen, die trockenen, gereizten Augen endlich schließen und sich etwas Erholung gönnen, doch jetzt geht es sogar noch viel weniger als zuvor. Er kann die Augen schließen, aber er wird nie und nimmer einschlafen.

Etwas später—sie hat sich hinter seinem Rücken keinen Millimeter bewegt—hievt er sich aus dem Bett und sucht in der Dunkelheit nach seinem Stock. Als er ihn gefunden hat, bemerkt er erst wieder, dass er seine Jeans nicht mehr anhat. Verdammt, jetzt muss er auch nach der noch suchen.

Es dauert wieder und jede Sekunde länger, die er hier verbringt, birgt die Gefahr, dass sie irgendetwas sagt. Er stolpert bei dem Versuch sich die Hose möglichst schnell überzuziehen, aber zumindest fällt er nicht. Auf Schuhe verzichtet er ganz und ohne ein Wort verlässt er das Zimmer, geht hinaus auf den Gang, wo das Licht in seinen Augen schmerzt.

Als er nach einer halben Stunde wiederkommt, ist sie immer noch da. Es sieht so aus, als wäre sie einfach wieder eingeschlafen und er seufzt lautlos. Wenn er wüsste, wo sie ihre Zimmerkarte hat, würde er stattdessen einfach in ihr Zimmer gehen, aber ohne harsch das Licht anzumachen und so ein Gespräch fast schon zu provozieren, sieht er keine Chance.

Was bleibt ihm also anderes übrig, als wieder in das riesige Bett zu steigen, dass plötzlich nicht mehr so unüberwindbar, sondern geradezu winzig wirkt. Erneut trennt er sich von seiner Hose, bevor er sich zurück auf die Kissen fallen lässt und die Decke wiederwillig über seinen Körper zieht.

Er lauscht ihren Atemzügen und stellt schnell fest, dass sie nicht schläft, geschlossene Augen können ihn nicht darüber hinweg täuschen. Also wartet er einfach nur darauf, dass sie wieder etwas sagt, denn dass sie nicht einfach den Mund halten kann, ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. In dieser Sache glichen sie sich schon immer.

"Ich mochte _Nichts_", stellt sie letztlich leise klar und überrascht ihn damit.

* * *

**4:00 Uhr**

Alles dauert nur wenige Sekunden. Seine Hände sind warm, aber nicht schwitzig, sie wissen, was sie tun, was sie zu tun haben.

Er ist bemüht danach Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, ihn aber gleichzeitig nicht so groß werden zu lassen, als dass er losgelöst erscheint. Das ist es nicht, was er will. Ein paar Zentimeter reichen ihm schließlich.

"Du wusstest genau, wo der richtige Punkt ist. Immer noch", murmelt sie und muss sich bemühen, dass die Wörter nicht wie ein einziger, undeutlicher Schwall aus ihrem Mund kriechen. Artikulation ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit in dem Stadion von Seligkeit, in dem sie sich gerade befindet.

"Wie könnte ich vergessen?" Die Frage ist rhetorisch, aber gleich nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hat, fängt er an, sie sich wirklich zu stellen. Hat es einfach nur etwas mit dem zu tun, wer er ist, wie sein Verstand funktioniert, oder liegt es an ihr?

Seine Überlegungen führen ihn in andere Betten, zu anderen Frauen, zu anderen Körperteilen. In Gedanken spielt er durch, was bei diesen Gelegenheiten passiert ist, doch vieles bleibt verschwommen.

"Ich hasse es zu vergessen", gibt sie zu und dreht sich langsam auf die Seite. "Und damit meine ich nicht den Haustürschlüssel auf dem kleinen Tisch im Flur oder diese eine wichtige Akte in der Cafeteria. Ich hasse es, dass Erinnerungen verblassen, dass man die besten Momente nicht immer in ihren wahren, strahlenden Farben behalten kann. Sie werden grau und gleichen plötzlich anderen, sind nichts Besonderes mehr."

"Es ist eine besondere Gabe, vergessen zu können", kontert er und ist sich bewusst, dass es irgendwie traurig klingen muss.

"Das kannst auch nur du sagen."

"Gute Erinnerungen verblassen, schlechte auch. Glaub mir, es ist besser so."

"Nur, wenn man mehr schlechte als gute hat."

"Niemand hat mehr gute Erfahrungen als schlechte. Alles hat seine Schattenseiten und der Schatten ist meist größer als das, was ihn verursacht." Es ist ein Gespräch, das er jetzt eigentlich ganz und gar nicht führen will. Schon gar nicht, wenn seine Hände gerade an intimen Stellen waren und seine Haut noch leicht gerötet ist. Es zerstört alles, aber so ist es wohl zwischen ihnen.

Vielleicht denkt sie genauso, denn sie geht nicht weiter direkt auf ihn ein und verliert sich stattdessen in der eigenen Vergangenheit. "Ich hatte als Kind diese Vorstellung. Diese Vorstellung, dass ich alle besonders schönen Erinnerungen in ein Regal setze, sie aufbewahre in einer Art Bibliothek. Und dann kann ich sie herausnehmen, wann immer ich will. Sie werden genauso sein wie damals, als ich sie abgelegt habe."

"Auch Bücher vergilben in ihren Regalen." Er tut es schon wieder.

"Ich halte die Klappe, bevor du noch mehr nüchterne, rationale Dinge sagen kannst."

"Erinnerungen sind nur eine Version der Realität. So sehr du auch versuchst, sie in ihren für dich wahren Farben zu erhalten, sie werden nie eine akkurate Wiedergabe der Wirklichkeit sein." Und er tut es noch einmal. "Sorry, ich muss das letzte Wort haben."

"Gut, dass du das noch einmal klar gestellt hast." Ein recht lautes Gähnen entweicht ihr. "Ich bin wirklich müde."

Er kann sich vorstellen, wie müde sie ist, wie schlaff und kraftlos, schwer und träge ihre Glieder jetzt auf der Matratze ruhen, um das wohlige Gefühl noch ein wenig länger durch den Körper strömen zu lassen, es noch ein paar Minuten halten zu können und vielleicht sogar in den Schlaf hinüber zu retten. Nach der Phase der Erregung folgt die Entspannung. Es ist okay, dass sie die Losgelöstheit jetzt allein genießt, sie schuldet ihm nichts und er erwartet nicht, dass noch etwas folgt. Auch er sollte endlich schlafen, aber nun ist er sogar noch weiter davon entfernt.

"Was hast du für Erinnerungen an damals?", fragt sie plötzlich nach ein paar Minuten, obwohl er sie schon im Reich der Träume wähnte.

"An was?"

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Oh ja, das tut er.

"Müssen wir jetzt darüber sprechen?", fragt er und versucht müde zu klingen, um der drohenden Aufbereitung von Vergangenem aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Nein, aber wir können."

"In diesem Fall entscheide ich mich für die Variante, in der wir nicht darüber sprechen."

"Warum? Etwa eine deiner schlechten Erinnerungen? Eine deiner so zahlreichen?" Jetzt macht sie sich lustig über ihn.

"An mich habe ich nur beste Erinnerungen. An dich dagegen…" Verächtlich presst er ein wenig Luft durch seine geschlossenen Lippen und dreht sich auf den Rücken, entkommt ihr noch ein kleines Stückchen mehr, jetzt wo er doch über vergangene Nähe nachdenken muss.

Sie lacht, auch wenn sie sich wahrscheinlich nie sicher ist, ob er es vielleicht doch ernst meint. Ihr Kichern verebbt in den flaumweichen Kissen, als sie sich auf die Seite dreht und die Hände unter dem Gesicht vergräbt.

Er schaut kurz prüfend zu ihr hinüber, doch sie hat die Augen bereits geschlossen und sieht nicht so aus, als wolle sie weiter in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Es ist ihm recht, aber jetzt, wo sie den Stein angestoßen hat, rollt er in seinem Kopf unaufhaltbar weiter. "Ist die Erinnerung verblasst oder noch frisch?", will er wissen.

"Müsste die Frage nicht sein, ob ich denke, die Erinnerung daran ist besser oder schlechter, als die Realität es war?"

"Ich denke kurz nach deiner Logik. Mühsam, aber zumindest möglich."

"Nicht mehr frisch, aber auch nicht verblasst. In Farbe auf jeden Fall, für schwarz-weiß ist es dann doch nicht lang genug her."

"Was war die Farbe deiner Dessous?"

"Flieder."

"Flieder? Hm." Er hätte es nicht sagen können.

* * *

**5:00 Uhr**

Er hat es geschafft eine halbe Stunde zu schlafen, aber sein Stolz hält sich in Grenzen. Sie schlummert selig neben ihm und scheint kein derartiges Problem mit der Welt, mit sich, mit eingeschränktem Medikamentenkonsum oder der anderen Person im Bett zu haben.

Nach ein paar Minuten schwingt er sich wieder aus dem Bett, überwindet den Schwindel, der kurz seinen Kopf durchflutet und überlegt, ob er die Hose wieder anzieht. Letztendlich erscheint es ihm zwar unendlich mühsam, aber er tut es und nimmt dann den kleinen Papierstapel vom Nachttisch, mit dem er zur Tür humpelt. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihr, aber sie schläft weiterhin tief und fest, die letzten Reste ihres Make-ups ein wenig verschmiert, was ihm auffällt, als das Licht draußen vom Gang durch den Türspalt hindurch direkt auf sie fällt. Er ist nicht unschuldig daran.

Draußen blinzelt er ein paar Sekunden gegen die rüde Helligkeit an, sieht sich um und lässt sich dann langsam auf dem Boden nieder. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand des langen Ganges gelehnt, schließt er die Augen und bleibt einen Moment lang einfach nur sitzen. Der Schlaf will trotzdem nicht kommen, aber er hat auch nicht damit gerechnet.

Etwas entfernt ertönt das Geräusch des ankommenden Fahrstuhls. Kurz darauf läuft ein junger Mann den Gang entlang, der blondgefärbte Irokesen-Schnitt mitgenommen von den letzten Partystunden in einem mehr oder weniger schäbigen Club irgendwo Downtown.

Mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Neugier sieht er im Vorbeigehen auf House hinunter und muss aufpassen, dass er nicht über dessen ausgestreckte Beine stolpert, die den halben Gang blockieren.

"Sie schnarcht", sagt er und deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Tür.

Der Typ grinst nur kurz und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Als er in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwunden ist, durchforstet House den Papierstapel auf seinem Schoß, bis er den Briefumschlag findet. Er ist nicht zugeklebt, die Lasche ist lediglich eingesteckt und lässt sich ohne jeden Aufwand öffnen. Er zieht den Zettel heraus und faltet ihn langsam auseinander.

Seine Augen fliegen drei, vier, fünf Mal über die Anrede und schaffen es einfach nicht über das Komma dahinter hinaus. Er senkt das Stück Papier und nimmt sich ein paar Minuten Zeit, von denen er hier und jetzt ohnehin zu viele übrig hat.

Beim nächsten Mal bewältigt er den ganzen ersten Satz. _Dr. Gregory House befand sich vom 11. Mai bis zum 1. August 2009 zur Behandlung im Mayfield Psychatric Hospital._

Ein kurzer, abgehackter Atemzug entweicht ihm überraschend und macht es schwer, sich sofort auf den nächsten Satz zu konzentrieren. Beherzt nimmt er die folgenden Wörter in Angriff, doch da ist es wieder, das Geräusch des ankommenden Fahrstuhls.

Er wartet, das Blatt Papier wieder sicher auf seinem Schoß abgelegt, bis der Mann in Anzug und Krawatte an ihm vorüber gegangen ist und holt dann tief Luft, um sich nach oben zu hieven.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls sind noch geöffnet, als er dort ankommt. Die verspiegelten Wände im Inneren zeigen ihm die kleinen Furchen seines Gesichts, die das Licht so unbarmherzig betont. Sie sind mehr geworden, die Haare dagegen kürzer, der Bart etwas voller. Grau, gelebt, unattraktiv. Regungslos starrt er sich an und versucht zu entdecken, was andere entdecken könnten. Für ihn gibt es da nichts.

Er starrt noch, als sich die Türen im Erdgeschoss schon wieder geöffnet haben. Nur schwer kann er sich von dem Wrack lösen, das er sieht. Er hat sich schon lange nicht mehr intensiv angesehen und er weiß warum.

Die ersten Frühaufsteher—meist Geschäftsmänner, in geschniegelte Anzüge und den männlichen Hauch von Aftershave gehüllt—gehen zum Frühstück und betrachten fallende Börsenkurse, von denen sie gleich lesen werden, als ihr größtes Problem.

Das Münztelefon befindet sich in einer ungestörten Ecke. Er findet eine Handvoll Dollar in seinen Taschen und wirft sie nach und nach ein, denkt an sein Handy, das irgendwo im Zimmer liegt, aber er kennt die Nummer ohnehin auswendig.

"Wilson." Schläfrig. Sehr, sehr schläfrig.

"Upps, hab ich dich etwa geweckt?"

"Ich hoffe, es ist sehr, sehr wichtig, House."

Alles eine Definitionssache. "Hast du ihn gelesen?"

"Von was sprichst du?", will Wilson wissen.

"Dem Brief von Nolan."

Es dauert einen Moment, bevor er antwortet. "Kurz, ja. Überflogen." Klingt so als wolle er sich jetzt schon alle Türen für eine mögliche Ausrede offen lassen.

"Was steht drin?"

"Hat Cuddy ihn nicht dabei? Frag sie doch danach."

"Sie will ihn mir nicht geben."

"Warum?"

"Ist doch egal. Was steht drin?"

"Ich verstehe nicht…", gibt Wilson verwirrt von sich. "Es ist nur eine medizinische Beurteilung. Ein paar aneinandergereihte Fachausdrücke, alles recht positiv, mit der Empfehlung am Ende, dir deine Lizenz zurückzugeben."

"Einzelheiten?"

"Was für Einzelheiten?"

"Das frage ich dich." Er wartet einen Moment, bevor er ihm konkretere Hinweise mit auf den Weg gibt. "Details zu bestimmten Therapiesitzungen, irgendwelche Vorfälle, der Umgang mit anderen Patienten", er räuspert sich unmerklich, "Personen."

"Nein, nichts dazu. Was könnte da deiner Meinung nach drin stehen?"

"Nichts. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er auch keine Sachen erfunden hat."

"Okay. Warum hast du nicht Cuddy gefragt? Sie hätte dir das sicher auch gesagt."

"Vielleicht, weil sie um diese Uhrzeit schläft?"

"Klar. Gut, dass ich dagegen noch mit meiner Pornosammlung beschäftigt war."

"Siehst du."

"Ich sehe dich, wenn du wieder da bist."

"Wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen."

"Gute Nacht, House."

Ohne Verabschiedung legt er auf und sieht auf den Brief in seiner Hand hinunter. Vielleicht wird es ihm ja jetzt gelingen noch ein wenig zu schlafen.


	2. 6:00 Uhr bis 9:00 Uhr

**6:00 Uhr**

Sie ist schon seit einiger Zeit unter der Dusche und er überlegt, ob sie etwas wegwaschen will, dass sie nicht länger an ihrem Körper haben mag. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht einfach in ihr Zimmer gegangen, sondern hier geblieben ist, spricht jedoch dagegen.

Seine Gedanken sind unendlich langsam, weil er sich gerade in dem Stadium zwischen Wachen und Schlafen befindet, eine Art Schlummer, den er zu schätzen weiß, weil er ihn nur noch viel zu selten genießen darf. Mit Vicodin war alles einfacher. Mit Vicodin war auch alles schlimmer. Manchmal zumindest.

Nachdem er vom Telefon ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, sich neben ihr niedergelassen und den eigenen, süßlichen Geruch des Schweißes auf dem Kissen eingeatmet hatte, konnte er endlich in einen erholsamen Schlaf gleiten. Jetzt stört das Geräusch des Wassers seine Ruhe, aber irgendwann tritt es in den Hintergrund und sein Kopf fällt schlaff auf die Seite, aufgefangen vom weichen Kissen, das auch nach ihr riecht.

"House." Ein sanfter Singsang holt ihn zurück in die Welt.

"Hm." Etwas Wind haucht an ihm vorbei und prompt bildet sich eine kleine Gänsehaut auf seinen entblößten Armen, die nicht mehr von der Bettdecke geschützt werden.

"Es ist zwanzig nach sechs", sagt sie und spricht immer noch gedämpft, was ihn verwundert. Er hatte mit mehr Resolution gerechnet, vielleicht sogar mit Abweisung.

Er schafft es, ein Auge einen Spalt breit zu öffnen und versucht zu ergründen, warum dieser von Shampoo und Duschbad parfümierte Hauch gerade an ihm vorbeigeweht ist. Er kann sie in dem kleinen Sichtfeld, das ihm so zur Verfügung steht, nicht gleich finden, doch dann taucht sie plötzlich auf und hält die Dokumente in der Hand, die er lieblos auf den Boden geworfen hatte, als er von seinem zweiten nächtlichen Ausflug zurückgekehrt war.

Nur mit einem weißen Hotelhandtuch bekleidet steht sie da und sortiert bereits wieder die Zettel. Es kann ihn dazu bewegen, sogar beide Augen zu öffnen. Kurz darauf hält sie den Brief hoch. "Hast du ihn gelesen?"

"Überflogen", bemerkt er mit rauer, tiefer Stimme.

"Gut, ich wollte, dass du weißt, was drin steht."

"Damit ich mich an Zeiten der Demütigung zurückerinnere?"

"Nein, damit du ausnahmsweise mal vorbereitet wirkst." Das Handtuch löst sich an der Stelle über ihrer linken Brust, wo sie ein Ende in den restlichen, um ihren Körper gewickelten Frotteestoff gesteckt hat, doch besonnen zurrt sie alles wieder fest, bevor er mehr zu sehen bekommt.

Enttäuscht schließt er wieder beide Augen.

"Ist doch nichts aus der Peepshow am Morgen geworden, hm?", zieht sie ihn zielsicher auf. Sie kennt seine Blicke, sie kennt ihn.

"Kein Grund zum Aufstehen also", erwidert er und dreht sich auf die Seite. Die Bettdecke zieht er bis zur Nasenspitze und stellt sich vor, was es unter dem Handtuch zu sehen gegeben hätte, ob es seiner Halluzination nahe gekommen wäre. Viel Spielraum lässt ihre Kleidung zumeist ja ohnehin nicht.

Trotz dessen, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war, hat er keine klare Vorstellung. Dafür war es zu dunkel gewesen, zu geschützt unter der behaglichen Decke und mit zu viel verbliebener Kleidung geschehen. Vielleicht ist es besser so, denn es heißt, dass es immer noch eine Art Schutzschild zwischen ihnen gibt.

"Ich sehe genügend Gründe, um aufzustehen. Nur sind die zugegebenermaßen nicht alle sexuell aufgeladen."

Er stöhnt. "So wie du das jetzt wieder völlig unsexy ausgedrückt hast, ist jeder Gedanke daran eh gerade wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt, _Miss Kill-Joy_."

"Du darfst mich nennen, was immer du willst, wenn du jetzt aufstehst." Sie zieht ein wenig an seiner Decke, im Moment noch spielerisch.

"Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst diesen Satz heute noch bereuen."

"Komm schon", fordert sie ein letztes Mal und geht dann zurück ins Bad, ohne ihn ein weiteres Mal zu traktieren.

Er befreit sich wieder ein Stück weit von der Decke, denn jetzt wird es ihm doch etwas zu warm. Dort wo er nun liegt, kann er ihr Parfum auf dem Kissen erahnen und es macht die Nacht irgendwie realer. Er hat die Angst, dass sich die Dinge nicht als das herausstellen, für was er sie hält, noch nicht ganz abgelegt. Letztendlich kann ihn aber auch keine simple Nuance von Pfingstrose und Jasmin ganz und gar davon überzeugen, dass jede Sekunde das war, was sie vorgab zu sein. Dafür war der Lippenstift damals einfach zu real in seiner Hand.

Er ringt noch ein paar Momente mit sich und dreht sich dann wieder auf die andere Seite, um sich widerwillig aus dem Bett zu quälen. Ein wenig verloren sitzt er auf der Bettkante und stützt sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab. Sein Blick fällt unweigerlich auf die großen Kerben, die seine Boxershorts nicht ganz verdecken können. Sie erinnern ihn an die Sachen, die er vor nur rund einer Stunde im Spiegel gesehen hatte.

Als er aufsteht merkt er, dass auch seine Knochen müde sind. Von der Nacht sind nicht viele Stunden Schlaf übrig geblieben und wahrscheinlich ist es sogar sinnvoller, ihn gleich in Minuten zu zählen. Sie hat den geordneten Stapel wieder auf den Tisch gelegt und kurz fährt er mit den Fingerspitzen über den ungelesenen Brief, den sie ganz oben platziert hat.

In dem Moment öffnet sich die Badezimmertür und sie tritt hinaus. Eine zarte Dampfwolke umgibt sie, aber verschwindet schnell. Sie ist wieder mit den Sachen bekleidet, die sie gestern Abend und zum Großteil auch die ganze Nacht getragen hat. Es passt zu ihr, selbst drei Meter nicht einfach im Handtuch über den Gang huschen zu wollen.

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich aufstehst", sagt sie und fährt sich durch das nasse Haar, das ihre Locken, die sie üblicherweise zu bändigen versucht, trotzdem nicht ganz verbergen kann.

"Hm", brummt er, sieht ihr hinterher, als sie das Zimmer verlässt und geht dann ins Bad. Alles, was er tun will, dauert nur wenige Sekunden und gleich danach liegt er wieder im Bett, das immer noch seine Wärme und ihren Duft miteinander vereint. Dann ist er wieder eingeschlafen und es fühlt sich unendlich gut an.

* * *

**7:00 Uhr**

Jetzt tut sie das, was er die ganze Zeit erwartet hat. Sie tritt forciert auf und hämmert gegen seine Tür. Es rückt die Welt wieder ein Stück zurecht.

Er lässt sie zwei, drei Minuten warten und schlurft dann zur Tür, reibt sich die Augen, als er ihr wieder entgegen tritt. "Nur noch fünf Minuten, Mommy", weint er ihr vor.

"Es ist sieben."

"Und wir müssen erst um zehn dort sein. Nach meiner Rechnung—"

"Wir leben heute nach meiner Zeitrechnung", unterbricht sie ihn und wirft ihre inzwischen perfekt frisierten Haare ein Stück zurück. Vielleicht soll es ihm Angst machen, aber es belustigt ihn im Moment nur.

Weniger lustig wird es erst, als sie ihn etwas zurück drängt, sein Zimmer wieder betritt und resolut die Tür hinter sich schließt. "Bis du angezogen bist, bleibe ich hier."

Ernst, vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu ernst, sieht er auf sie hinab. "Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Wenn du Babysitter spielen willst, dann ruf deinen Babysitter an und kontrolliere dir bei ihr die Seele aus dem Leib."

Ein wenig verblüfft sieht sie ihn an. "Ich wollte dich nicht in deiner Ehre verletzen", gibt sie entschuldigend zurück. "Ich will einfach nicht, dass wir hetzen müssen und genug Zeit haben, um uns auf alles vorzubereiten."

Er deutet ein kurzes Nicken an und geht dann zu seinem Koffer, den er gar nicht erst ausgepackt hat, überlässt es ihr, ob sie wirklich bleibt oder wieder geht. Wortlos nimmt er ein neues T-Shirt, Boxershorts und ein ausnahmsweise gebügeltes Hemd aus dem Koffer und geht an ihr vorbei ins Bad. Sie steht wie angewurzelt an der gleichen Stelle.

Im Bad ist es als erstes der große Spiegel, an dem er sich stört. Dann ist es das, was er offenbart. Die Falten sind noch tiefer, die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen noch größer geworden. Eilig zieht er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, doch es wird nicht besser. Allzu deutlich zeigt sich, was die Jahre hinterlassen haben.

In der Dusche versucht er die Gedanken daran, den Abfluss hinunter zu spülen. Es kann nicht funktionieren und das tut es auch nicht, als er den kläglichen Rest von sich betrachtet. Zumindest ist er gezwungen, irgendwann die Augen davor zu verschließen, als ihm etwas von seinem Shampoo in eben jene fließt und dort unbändig zu brennen beginnt. Er wäscht den Rest so schnell es geht von seinem Körper und steigt dann blind aus der Dusche.

Mit dem Handtuch macht er es noch einmal schlimmer und reibt sich die Augen erst recht rot. Nach ein paar Sekunden ist der schlimmste Schmerz vorüber, aber das Stechen bleibt und hält ihn davon ab, wieder zu intensiv in den Spiegel zu schauen.

Er trocknet sich ab, fährt einmal über das ungewohnt kurzgeschorene Haar und schlüpft dann in die frischen Klamotten. Der Stoff des Hemdes klebt ein wenig an seinem immer noch feuchten Körper, doch das ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum er sich darin unwohl fühlt. Der glattgestrichene Stoff will einfach nicht zum zerknitterten Rest von ihm passen.

Die weiteren Handgriffe dauern nicht lange. Einen Rasierer hat er nicht mit, also wird an dieser Front auch nichts geschehen. Dann noch Zähneputzen, ein wenig Deo und er ist fertig. Der letzte Blick in den Spiegel bestätigt es ihm noch einmal im negativen Sinne.

Sie sitzt inzwischen auf seinem Bett—ihrem _gemeinsamen_ Bett—und zappt sich durch ein paar Morgennachrichten. Vielleicht gibt sie sich extra Mühe, denn sie sieht nicht zu ihm, während er nach seiner Anzughose sucht. Aber sie kann es nicht lassen mit der Fernbedienung auf die Matratze zu klopfen und es sagt ihm, dass sie es kaum erwarten kann, etwas zu sagen.

"Was?", fragt er also, um ihr zuvor zu kommen.

"Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt und den Babysitter angerufen", verkündet sie ein bisschen stolz.

"Beeindruckend", murmelt er und beäugt die knitterfreie Hose kritisch.

"Ja", sagt sie mit einem kleinen Seufzer und stützt sich dynamisch von der Matratze ab. Als sie ihn passiert, wirft sie ihm einen kleinen Blick zu und verweilt dann doch länger, als sie wohl eigentlich wollte. "Du hast dir jetzt aber nicht wegen meinem Kommentar die Augen im Bad ausgeheult?"

"Haha", erwidert er völlig unbelustigt. "Blödes Shampoo."

Sie verzieht den Mund zu einem Grinsen und er weiß, dass sie sich jetzt schon unglaublich über das freut, was sie gleich sagen wird. "Nicht mal das mag dich."

"Wolltest du nicht vielleicht gehen, jetzt wo ich angezogen bin?"

"Ja", bestätigt sie und nickt. "Ich gehe um acht zum Frühstück."

Klingt so, als überlasse sie es ihm, ob er mit ihr gehen will oder lieber nicht.

* * *

**8:00 Uhr**

Er weiß nicht, warum er jetzt plötzlich so defensiv ist. Weiß nicht, ob es die Tatsache ist, dass sie ihn vorhin versucht hat, wie ein kleines Kind zu bevormunden, zu kontrollieren—so wie es alle in Mayfield anfangs getan haben—oder ob die Geschehnisse der Nacht langsam in seinen Verstand gekrochen sind und dort das Übliche verursacht haben.

Mit einer riesigen Ladung Rührei auf dem Teller steht er am reichhaltigen Buffet, wartet, bis der Idiot vor ihm sich endlich entschieden hat, was er denn nun möchte, und sieht währenddessen zu ihr hinüber. Die Tatsache, dass er sie beobachtet und abgelenkt ist, ist die einzige, die ihn davon abhält, dem Typen jetzt gleich die Meinung zu sagen.

Sie hat sich einen Platz am Fenster gesucht und sieht hinaus auf die gepflegte Rasenfläche vor dem Hotel, auf die Äste der Weiden, die sich im Wind geschmeidig biegen. Im Moment sieht sie alles andere als angespannt aus.

Nach einer Weile schlurft er zu ihr hinüber und ärgert sich darüber, dass er bedingt durch seinen Stock nicht mehrere Sachen auf einmal tragen kann. "Hi", sagt er bei angekommen und es ist eigentlich mehr ein Brummen.

"Hi", gibt sie zurück und beäugt seinen vollgeladenen Teller, sagt aber nichts.

Er setzt sich ihr gegenüber und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Die Leute haben doch die ganze Nacht Zeit, um sich zu entscheiden, was zur Hölle sie am Buffet wollen und was nicht."

Sie lächelt. "Manche Leute schlafen nachts und träumen dabei nicht von Essen."

Wenn es eine Anspielung darauf sein soll, in welchen Aktivitäten sie beide sich diese Nacht geübt hatten, so geht sie ihm im Moment nicht gut runter. Das Rührei dagegen schon besser. Er sticht mit seiner Gabel so energisch hinein, dass er es wohl noch einmal töten könnte, wäre es nicht schon so mausetot.

"Und", fragt er mit vollem Mund beiläufig, "gab's doch keinen Katastrophenfall zu Hause?"

"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Sie hätte sich gemeldet, wenn irgendetwas gewesen wäre und wollte mich ansonsten nicht stören."

"Wie habe ich das nur wieder gewusst?"

"Völlig überhebliche Rechthaberei. Muss ein mutiertes Gen sein", erwidert sie trocken und beobachtet das Massaker auf seinem Teller. Kurz danach sieht sie zu ihm auf, bis es unangenehm wird. "Alles klar?", fragt sie irritiert.

"Ich esse."

"Das sehe ich. Es ist wohl eher die Art, wie du isst."

"Ich habe keine Schilder gesehen, die besagen, wie man hier zu essen hat und wie nicht", ist seine harsche Antwort und führt zu einem weiteren Einsatz seiner Gabel als Guillotine.

Bei einem flüchtigen Blick sieht er, wie sie ihre Augen leicht zusammengekniffen hat und es kann kein gutes Zeichen sein.

"Jetzt vergiss doch das von vorhin. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu kontrollieren."

"Ich wurde genug kontrolliert, okay. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man keinen Zentimeter, keine Sekunde mehr für sich hat und es noch dazu alle besser wissen." Er schiebt den eilig leergeputzten Teller ein wenig von sich weg und fährt sich wie zur Erinnerung über die kurzgeschorenen Haare.

"Ich kann mir denken, dass das schwer ist."

"Es ist scheiße, das ist es."

Sie nickt andächtig. "Wie gesagt, tut mir leid."

"Verstanden. Kein Grund es jetzt an jeden Satz hinten dran zu pappen."

"Es ist nicht unbedingt einfach, sich in andere Menschen hineinzuversetzen, wenn sie einem keinerlei Hinweise darauf geben, was in ihnen vorgeht. Du hast fast nichts von dem erzählt, was in Mayfield passiert ist."

Er verdreht die Augen und rückt mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten, bereit zu gehen und das hier alles zurückzulassen. "Willst du noch was essen?", fragt er, aber es ist keine freundliche Frage, sondern vielleicht höchstens eine noch recht nett verpackte Aufforderung.

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

"Gut, ich auch nicht. Muss daran liegen, dass mir der Hunger vergangen ist."

Sie sagt nichts dazu und steht mit ihm vom Tisch auf. Die einzige Erklärung, die er dafür hat ist, dass sie dieses Thema vor der Anhörung nicht noch weiter ausbreiten will. Sie weiß genauso gut wie er, dass das nur böse enden kann, jetzt wo sie nur noch anderthalb Stunden haben.

Im Fahrstuhl schafft sie es, sich die ganze Fahrt über im Spiegel anzusehen. Er dagegen vermeidet es.

"Um neun am Auto", sagt sie kurz angebunden, als sie an ihren Zimmern ankommen. "Und binde die Krawatte um, die ich in deinem Koffer gesehen habe. Während ich all deine Sachen kontrolliert habe, versteht sich."

Sie verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer, er in seinem. Die blaue Krawatte liegt so über dem Rand des Koffers, dass man sie auch ohne den Deckel zu öffnen, sehen kann.

* * *

**9:00 Uhr**

Er ist schon seit kurz vor neun auf dem Parkplatz und dreht ein paar Runden. Es tut gut, hier ein wenig unter freiem Himmel zu laufen und nicht nur auf beengten Hotelgängen.

Sie dagegen kommt erst um kurz nach neun im wahrscheinlich teuersten Business-Kostüm, das sie hat. Er fühlt sich jetzt schon deplatziert neben ihr und da ist sie noch nicht einmal bei ihm angekommen.

"Es ist _nach_ neun", ermahnt er sie und deutet auf seine Uhr.

"Ich wollte dir einen kleinen Triumph gönnen. Alles geplant", kontert sie und stöckelt an ihm vorbei zum Auto. "Und, fühlst du dich besser?"

"Ja, dieser Triumph beseitigt natürlich alle Sorgen." Er folgt ihr zum Auto und macht es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem, während sie noch die richtige Position hinter dem Steuer sucht.

"Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein", bemerkt er ein wenig schockiert und deutet auf ihre Schuhe, die eine mögliche Position auf Gaspedal und Kupplung suchen. Bislang noch erfolglos.

"Ich bin mit denen schon gefahren", beruhigt sie ihn, doch das hilft natürlich kein Stück, wenn sie in fünf Minuten um einen Baum gewunden sein werden. "Alles eine Sache der Übung."

"Ich denke eher des Verstandes. Oder eben der Tatsache, dass man diesen nicht hat." Er öffnet die Beifahrertür wieder und hievt sich mit einem angestrengten Stöhnen vom Sitz. "Steig aus, ich fahre nicht mit Verrückten."

"Das geht schon", sagt sie, den Kopf immer noch irgendwo unter dem Lenkrad vergraben.

Er öffnet unterdessen ihre Autotür von außen und wedelt mit der Hand vor ihr herum, um sie zum aussteigen zu bewegen. "Endstation, bitte alle aussteigen. Ich fahre oder wir fahren überhaupt nicht. Und das ist es doch nicht, was du willst."

Sie macht eines der Gesichter, das er mag, das auf seiner Liste sogar recht weit oben steht. Trotzig verzieht sie den Mund, aber ihre Augen verraten, dass ihr durchaus bewusst ist, dass er eigentlich recht hat. Eigentlich. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie sich geschlagen geben wird.

"Du bist noch nie mit dem Auto gefahren."

Das kann unmöglich ebenfalls ihr Ernst sein. "Oh ja, jetzt wo du es sagst. Dieses Auto ist auch völlig anders als alle anderen Autos, die ich bislang so gesehen habe. Sieh es dir an. Es hat vier Räder und ein Lenkrad und sieh nur—" Er betätigt den kleinen Hebel neben ihrer linken Hand. "—es hat einen Blinker! Was soll ich damit nur machen? Ein ziemlicher Unterschied zu den Panzern und Marsmobilen, die ich üblicherweise fahre."

"Wenigstens ist deine Laune irgendwie… Besser will ich nicht sagen, aber nennen wir es _normaler_", bemerkt sie, als sie in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Auto steigt und ihm im Vorbeigehen einen kleinen Teil der Show bietet, die sie ihm im Morgengrauen verwehrt hatte.

Auch er braucht eine Weile, bis er den Sitz auf seine langen Beine eingestellt hat. Sie sortiert inzwischen Zettel, schon wieder. "Hast du die nicht langsam genug hin und her geschoben?"

"Du wirst es mir gleich danken, dass ich sie im Gegensatz zu dir gelesen habe."

"Dankbarkeit ist nicht mein Ding."

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass du sie mir zeigst."

Als er losfährt, rückt alles wieder ein Stück näher. Die Vergangenheit rückt näher an das Hier und Jetzt heran und auf der anderen Seite lässt sich der Termin nicht einfach mehr verdrängen. Dazwischen die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht, so vielfältig und verwirrend, dass er nicht weiß, was er davon halten soll.

Er sieht zu ihr hinüber. "Du weißt, wo es langgeht?"

"Ja, da vorne rechts." Sie weiß fast immer, wo es langgeht. Es ist etwas, das er an ihr mag.

"Soll ich überhaupt was sagen bei der Anhörung oder lieber gleich die Klappe halten?", fragt er und biegt ab.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich dazu bringen, die Klappe zu halten und stupide zu lächeln. Realistisch gesehen wird das aber nicht funktionieren, solange du im Besitz von drei, vier verbliebenen Hirnzellen bist."

Er brummt zustimmend und fragt sich, ob er sich zusammenreißen können wird. Er weiß, wie wichtig das alles ist, aber er weiß auch, wie egal ihm das oft in der Vergangenheit, bei anderen wichtigen Dingen war, wenn er denn einmal mit der Situation konfrontiert war. Da saß dann jemand, der es besser wusste, aber nicht besser konnte.

"Dein Krawattenknoten ist schief, aber es ist okay", sagt sie aus heiterem Himmel nach ein paar Minuten, obwohl er sich nicht bewusst war, dass sie ihn so genau überhaupt betrachtet hat.

Er sieht an sich hinunter und weiß, was sie meint.

"Vielleicht sollte ich vor dem Termin nochmal den Babysitter anrufen. Nur damit ich nicht stattdessen versuche an deiner Krawatte herumzuziehen", sinniert sie.

Er lächelt ein wenig. Sie kennt ihre Fehler und kann sich darüber lustig machen. Auch das mag er.


	3. 10:00 Uhr bis 13:00 Uhr

**10:00 Uhr**

Sie sitzt in einer Position, die er nie verstehen wird. Er kann sich nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen, wie man es länger als zehn Sekunden so aushält. Selbst das Hinsehen ist irgendwie schmerzhaft.

Ihre Beine sind leicht zur Seite gedreht, dabei angespannt aneinander gepresst, die Füße absolut parallel und auf Absätzen, mit denen andere töten könnten, töten würden. Ihre Arme pressen sich an den Oberkörper und ihre Hände sollen im Schoß gefaltet die Illusion von Gelassenheit erzeugen. Dazu das dauerhafte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Nicht das, das all die kleinen Fältchen unter ihren Augen aufblitzen lässt, sondern das andere. Das unechte.

So wie sie sitzt, ist sie leicht von ihm weggedreht, sieht ihn nicht direkt an.

Er dagegen hängt mehr in seinem Stuhl, wenn er versucht einen adäquaten Vergleich zu ziehen. Zwischen seinen Beinen steht sein Stock, den er ab und zu auf dem Boden aufkommen und wieder etwas nach oben springen lässt. Seine Hose hat die ersten Falten und sieht trotzdem immer noch unpassend aus, fremd. Er hat den Krawattenknoten unbemerkt von Cuddy etwas gerichtet, aber jetzt schnürt er ihm nur noch mehr die Luft ab, die hier drinnen ohnehin schon besonders dünn ist.

Sein Blick fällt zurück auf sie. Ihre Beine sehen aus wie ebenmäßiger Elfenbein, der perfekt unter dem teuren Stoff des Rockes hervorlugt. Er kann sich an Berührungen aus der Nacht erinnern, die es zwischen ihm und eben jenen zu perfekt scheinenden Beinen gab.

"Dr. House?"

Er realisiert seinen Namen erst, als er wohl schon zwei, drei Mal gefallen ist. Etwas alarmiert sieht er Cuddy in die Augen und schüttelt sich aus seinen Tagträumereien. "Ja?"

"Haben Sie gehört, was Dr. Ritter vorgeschlagen hat?" Sie sieht ebenfalls alarmiert aus.

Für ihn ist es einen Moment lang am irritierendsten wieder zur Förmlichkeit zurückzukehren nach all dem, was war. "Tut mir leid, ich war gerade etwas in Gedanken. Können Sie das wiederholen?" Er sieht zu dem älteren Herrn mit dem kleinen, gezwirbelten Schnurbart.

"Ich schlug vor, dass Sie mir kurz schildern, wie genau Sie in der Therapie an die Probleme herangegangen sind. Welche Dinge Sie gemacht haben, was deren Erfolge waren."

Er sieht unsicher zu Cuddy hinüber, die versucht ihm einen versichernden Gesichtsausdruck zu schenken und trotzdem weiterhin irgendwie besorgt aussieht.

"Dr. Nolan hat Ihnen ja gute Erfolge bescheinigt. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wie es im Einzelnen dazu kam", fährt Dr. Ritter fort.

House nickt und räuspert sich. "Es gab Gruppensitzungen, Einzelgespräche mit verschiedenen Therapeuten, auch mit Dr. Nolan selbst—"

Sein Gegenüber macht sich eifrig Notizen.

"—könnte ich einen Moment nach draußen gehen und etwas trinken?"

Der Andere nickt. "Ja, nehmen Sie sich fünf Minuten. Draußen steht ein Wasserspender."

Sie folgt ihm natürlich, als er das kleine Büro verlässt und draußen über den Gang schlurft, den Wasserspender fest im Blick, um das Feuer in seiner Kehle zu löschen.

"Was ist los?", fragt sie und zeigt wieder einmal das unglaubliche Talent, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein und dann auch noch die falschen Fragen zu stellen.

Er drückt den Knopf am Automaten extra fest. "Er hat kein Recht nach solchen Einzelheiten zu fragen und das weißt du. Es gibt eine Beurteilung und sein Job ist es lediglich herauszufinden, ob ich im Moment in der Lage bin Patienten zu behandeln, nicht in Vergangenem herumzuwühlen", beschwert er sich und versucht den Ton gedämpft zu halten.

"Wie soll er das herausfinden, wenn er nicht nach solchen Dingen fragt? Er hat kein Recht andere Dinge mit einzubringen, die irgendwann zuvor vielleicht passiert sind, aber dein Aufenthalt in Mayfield und die Aufhebung deiner Approbation hängen unmittelbar zusammen, also wird er danach fragen."

Frustriert leert er den Plastikbecher in einem Zug und füllt sich sogleich einen neuen. Sie versteht es einfach nicht.

"Vielleicht hat er in der Tat nicht das Recht jedes kleine Detail deiner Sitzungen zu erfahren, aber ich denke, wir sollten so kooperativ wie möglich sein, damit das positiv ausgelegt wird."

"Wir?" Seine Stimme überschlägt sich leicht. "Wusste nicht, dass du in deiner Freizeit auch mit einer Horde Freaks darüber sprichst, dass du die tote Freundin deines besten Freundes oder Sex mit deiner Chefin halluzinierst, nachdem einer deiner Mitarbeiter vergessen hat, vor seinem Selbstmord nochmal Tschüss zu sagen."

Das wollte er nicht sagen, aber es ist besser, das ihm so etwas hier rausgerutscht ist, als drinnen bei dem, der einschätzen soll, ob er noch ganz dicht ist oder nicht. Sie scheint das ähnlich zu sehen, denn es hat sie zumindest nicht komplett von den Socken gefegt. Sie wusste es ja ohnehin.

"Du gehst jetzt da rein, denkst dir ein paar schöne Geschichten über erfolgreiche Therapiesitzungen aus, gibst dich dankbar und überzeugst den Typen so, okay", sagt sie gefasst. "Ich täusche in der Zwischenzeit ein paar wichtige Notfälle am Telefon vor und lasse dich allein."

Er sieht sie finster an.

"Wenn sich herausstellt, dass ich dich besser nicht hätte allein lassen sollen, kannst du dir neben einer neuen Lizenz auch gleich einen neuen Arbeitsplatz suchen. Ich bin nicht bereit immer alles für dich zu tun, wenn du im Gegenzug nicht bereit bist das ein oder andere Opfer zu bringen."

Sie holt ihr Handy aus der Tasche und klappt es auf. "Es muss nicht die Wahrheit sein, aber mach es überzeugend."

* * *

**11:00 Uhr**

Sie sitzen wieder im Auto und atmen etwas durch. Diesmal sitzt sie erneut am Steuer, hat die Schuhe für einen Moment ausgezogen und lehnt sich nun zurück, um die Anspannung langsam gehen zu lassen.

Er hat drinnen kurz angedeutet, dass der Rest des Gesprächs mehr oder weniger gut verlaufen ist, seitdem aber nichts mehr gesagt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihrem Rat tatsächlich gefolgt ist. Das, was er erzählt hat, waren keine Lügen, aber es war eben auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Es war gerade genug und wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn sogar loben dafür. Ob es gereicht hat, um Dr. Ritter davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein Irrer, aber eben nicht irre ist, weiß er nicht.

"Der nächste Termin ist erst um zwei", sagt sie und schaut ihn an. "Wollen wir zurück ins Hotel? Wie prophezeit, siehst du irgendwie tatsächlich wie ein Zombie aus."

"Okay", antwortet er und ein wenig Freude kommt in ihm auf bei dem Gedanken an ein weiches Bett und die ein oder andere Minute Schlaf.

Sie fährt los und er realisiert erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass sie barfuß fährt und dabei gar nicht mal so unerfahren aussieht. "Wenn uns jetzt jemand anhält und das sieht, dann kenne ich dich nicht."

"Wie willst du deine Anwesenheit im Auto erklären?"

"Du hast mich ganz offensichtlich entführt."

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Niemand wird einen müden Cent Lösegeld für dich bezahlen."

"Wilson würde."

"Würde er nicht."

Sie ist sich zu sicher für seinen Geschmack und das nervt ihn ein bisschen, auch wenn die erdachte Situation eine aberwitzige ist. "Wen soll er analysieren, wenn er mich nicht mehr hat?"

"Er wird einen anderen finden."

"Hat er beim letzten Mal auch nicht."

"Vielleicht hat er ja nicht wirklich nach jemandem gesucht." Diese kleine Schieflage ihres Kopfes soll wohl andeuten, dass er mehr darüber nachdenken sollte und nichts so einfach ist, wie es scheint. Als ob er das nicht selbst gut genug wüsste.

Er lässt das Thema fallen, aber sie sucht sich stattdessen ein neues.

"Das ist verrückt", sagt sie kopfschüttelnd und fordert ihn so förmlich heraus.

"Was?", fragt er folgerichtig, auch wenn er sich wünscht, dass sie die Dinge lieber gleich beim Namen nennen würde.

"Wir. Die Sache mit uns." Sie seufzt. "Es geht ständig auf und ab. Jetzt ist es wieder gut zwischen uns, vorhin hättest du mich gegen die Wand werfen wollen. Auf der Hinfahrt wiederum war es okay, zuvor… Du weißt, wie es zuvor war."

"Und davor schien es zu gut", stimmt er ein.

"Etwas, das nur passieren konnte, weil es aus ein wenig übelgelauntem Angiften heraus entstanden ist, durch das wir zuvor waten mussten."

"Vielleicht war es nicht übelgelaunt. Vielleicht missverstehen wir uns einfach nur die ganze Zeit."

"Vielleicht würden wir uns nicht missverstehen, wenn wir miteinander reden würden."

Es bringt sie zurück zu diversen Punkten, an denen sie heute schon waren. Punkte, die er allesamt abgetan hatte. "Reden ist überbewertet."

"Nur wenn man stattdessen gut genug im Zeigen ist." Sie legt den Kopf wieder schief und er weiß, dass sie sagen will, dass er beides nicht besonders gut kann. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es sich vorstellt.

Darüber will er noch viel weniger reden. Es ist eine Metapher, die er bildlich vor sich sieht, und die ein wenig vom Thema weg lenken könnte, ohne gleich vom Thema abzulenken. "Wir sind die Wall Street", stellt er fest.

Sie kneift die Augen zusammen. "Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst mir das gleich erklären."

"Wir sind Bulle und Bär. Kaum ringt der eine von uns den anderen nieder, nimmt dieser den anderen auf die Hörner. Auf und ab, wie die Börse. Und ab und zu kommt es zum Crash."

Sie nickt verstehend. "Klingt aber letztendlich alles irgendwie nach Auseinandersetzung, nach Kampf, nach Schmerz."

"Muss wohl so sein."

"Muss es?"

Ein Schulterzucken.

Danach sind sie beide still und denken wahrscheinlich auch beide darüber nach, was sie gerade voreinander zugegeben haben. Zumindest tut House das und lässt die Vorstadt an sich vorbeiziehen, bis die weitläufigen Flächen des Hotels wieder vor ihm auftauchen.

Vielleicht wäre es anders, würden sie besser kommunizieren. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, klarer, befriedigender. Aber vielleicht wäre es das auch nicht, weil die Komplikationen zu ihnen dazu gehören, ein Teil ihres Miteinanders sind.

Noch funktioniert die Börse—Finanzkrise, Immobilienblase und Kreditklemme zum Trotz. Alles wurde ein Stück in den Abgrund gezogen, aber sie funktioniert immer noch, so wie eh und je. Und irgendwann geht es immer wieder bergauf.

* * *

**12:00 Uhr**

Er weiß schon wieder nicht, wie sie hier gelandet ist. Vielleicht hat sie einfach nur vergessen die drei, vier weiteren Schritte zu ihrem Zimmer zu gehen. Fakt ist, dass sie wieder neben ihm im Bett sitzt, wieder angezogen, wieder mit Zetteln in der Hand.

Er liegt da und starrt an die Decke. "Kannst du die Dinger bitte zur Seite legen." Es ist keineswegs eine freundliche Bitte.

"Dann gib mir was anderes zu tun", beklagt sie sich.

"Da vorne steht ein Fernseher, mach ihn an und konzentriere dich auf die flackernden Bilder."

"Es ist Mittag. Außer Talkshows läuft da nicht viel."

Er atmet scharf ein, weil er so nicht schlafen kann. Wieder wäre es besser, wenn sie nicht hier wäre. "In meinem Rucksack ist die Times von gestern. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben unten auch eine von heute."

"Nein, gestern ist schon okay."

Er schließt die Augen und hört ihr dabei zu, wie sie in seinem Rucksack wühlt und dann zurück aufs Bett kommt. Nach ein paar Minuten wundert er sich, warum er bislang kein Zeitungspapierknistern gehört hat. Mit einem Auge späht er zu ihr hinüber.

Was er sieht, ist nicht das, was er erwartet hat. Sie sitzt mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß in die Kissen zurückgelehnt und ist in ein anderes in ihren Händen vertieft.

"Hey, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du dich bei allem bedienen kannst." Er richtet sich auf und nimmt ihr das Buch aus der Hand, legt es auf seinem Nachttisch ab und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

"Warum liest du das Buch?", will sie wissen.

"Medizinisches Interesse", sagt er schulterzuckend und versucht gleichgültig zu klingen, während er sich wieder hinlegt. In Wirklichkeit ist er schon wieder mehr als gereizt.

"Eve?", bohrt sie weiter.

"Wer ist Eve?"

"Das Mädchen von damals in der Ambulanz, du weißt schon."

"Nein, _allgemeines_ medizinisches Interesse."

"Ein ziemlich spezielles Thema für allgemeinmedizinisches Interesse", stellt sie fest.

"Vielleicht habe ich alle anderen Themen ja schon durch."

Er schließt mit Gewalt wieder die Augen und muss an ihre Unterhaltung im Auto zurückdenken. Auf, ab, auf, ab. Es wird nicht aufhören. Er bekommt mit, wie sie unterdessen das zweite Buch nimmt und anfängt zu lesen. Es ist eine Biografie von Abraham Lincoln, nichts besonders Erklärungsbedürftiges. Es ärgert ihn, dass sie das andere Buch überhaupt gefunden hat.

Das alte Problem aus der Nacht tritt wieder auf. Er möchte schlafen, ist unendlich müde, kann es aber nicht. Stattdessen hört er ihr beim Blättern zu, doch es wirkt nicht hypnotisierend.

"In Mayfield gab es eine Patientin", beginnt er irgendwann mit belegter Stimme. Er spürt, dass sie zuhört, auch wenn er die Augen weiterhin geschlossen hat und sie nichts sagt. "Trauma, sexuelle Gewalt, Familienmitglied, wie so oft." Er hält einen Moment inne. "Deshalb habe ich das Buch gelesen."

"Haben sie ihr helfen können?", fragt sie leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie war noch da, als ich entlassen wurde."

"Hast du nicht mit ihr geredet?"

"Nicht wirklich. Sie hat nicht viel gesprochen. Es hat mich einfach nur interessiert. Das ist alles."

"Hm." Wenig später fügt sie ein kurzes _Danke_ hinzu.

"Wofür?" Jetzt öffnet er die Augen.

"Dafür, dass du es nicht gleich wieder zu einem neuen Tiefpunkt gemacht hast. Danke für die simple Erklärung."

Er richtet sich auf, lässt sich mit dem Rücken in die Kissenschar zurückfallen, so wie auch sie es tut, und fährt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht schlafen."

"Soll ich gehen?", bietet sie an.

Ja, nein, vielleicht. Ratlos sieht er sie an, sieht wie ihre Frisur ein klein wenig unordentlich geworden ist und zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. "Mir egal."

"Ja oder nein?", will sie wissen.

"Kannst du den Fernseher anmachen?"

Sie nickt und angelt sich die Fernbedienung, die der Zimmerservice auf den Nachttisch auf ihrer Seite des Bettes gelegt hat. Den Knopf zum Einschalten drückt sie noch, reicht das kleine Ding dann aber gleich an ihn weiter.

Ohne Ahnung und Verstand zappt er sich durch diverse Kanäle. Sie hält dem Ganzen stand, sagt nichts und gibt auch ansonsten keinen Laut von sich. Irgendwann muss er sich mit einem Blick vergewissern, ob sie überhaupt noch da ist.

Ihm fällt auf, dass ihre Augen gar nicht auf den Fernseher blicken. Stattdessen scheint sie Löcher in die Luft zu starren, zu überlegen, was war, was ist und was sein wird. Was sein könnte.

Sie ist so nah und doch irgendwie immer so fern. Es gab keine Berührung seit 4:16 Uhr.

* * *

**13:00 Uhr**

Er fühlt sich inzwischen als Teil eines alten Ehepaares. Jetzt sitzen sie hier im durchaus edlen Restaurant des Hotels, haben Hühnchen und Steak geordert, ausgesuchten Wein abgelehnt und die Menschen hier betrachten sie, als gehörten sie zusammen. Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine Einbildung, aber es kommt ihm so vor und wann immer er sich umsieht, liegen die Blicke auf ihnen beiden.

"Warum hast du ihn mit der Weinkarte wieder weggeschickt? Ich hätte etwas vertragen können."

"Wenn wir die beiden Termine hinter uns haben, kannst du dich betrinken, bis du umfällst."

"Wirst du mich zurück aufs Hotelzimmer bringen?"

"Sicher nicht." Sie zieht eine Augenbraue neckisch nach oben und er antwortet mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln darauf, das unter all seinen Bartstoppeln versteckt, wohl gar nicht mehr bei ihr ankommt.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen", verdirbt sie ihm dann wieder den Spaß an alledem und sieht sich nach dem Kellner um. "Wir brauchen zehn Minuten bis dahin und sollten auf keinen Fall unpünktlich sein."

"Auf keinen Fall", gibt er nicht ganz ernst gemeint wider.

"Willst du es diesmal gleich allein machen?", fragt sie und nippt beiläufig am Glas.

Es erstaunt ihn, dass sie das überhaupt fragt, dass sie die Zügel etwas locker lässt, auch wenn sie sie nie und nimmer aus der Hand geben wird. Trotzdem ist die Gefahr so höher, dass man vorne überfällt, wenn der Gaul sich einmal senkt.

"Musst du nicht dabei sein, um zu versichern, dass du verrückt genug bist, den geisteskranken Doktor wieder einzustellen?" Fragt er sie das jetzt, weil er das wirklich glaubt, oder weil er doch nicht bereit ist, den Kampf schon völlig alleine zu bestreiten?

"Du bist nicht geisteskrank."

"Hört, hört, viele würden mir genau das bescheinigen."

"Nur weil das andere so sehen, muss es noch lange nicht stimmen."

"Du denkst nicht, dass ich verrückt bin?"

Jetzt beugt sie sich etwas über den Tisch und kommt auffällig nahe. "Doch, nur nicht, dass du geisteskrank bist. Zwei verschiedene Sachen für mich." Sie lehnt sich wieder zurück. Ein weiterer nervöser Blick zum Kellner folgt.

Er überlegt, ob sie das wirklich so sieht, ob sie glaubt, dass er geheilt ist, dass er alles im Griff hat, dass er zu seinem normalen—_seinem normal verrückten_—Ich zurückgekehrt ist. Eigentlich kennt er die Antworten nicht einmal selbst. Dafür ist alles noch zu eigenartig und dafür ist sein ganzes Leben zu verworren. Es ist praktisch unmöglich, einzelne Gründe dafür zu benennen, warum er dies oder jenes ist, und vor allem warum er vieles überhaupt nicht ist. Ebenso wenig lässt sich herausfinden, wie es zu all dem kam. Vielleicht war ein Zusammenbruch dieser Art ohnehin schon lange vorprogrammiert.

"Ich denke, du solltest dabei sein", kommt er schließlich auf ihre ursprüngliche Frage zurück. "Nur solange du dich benimmst, versteht sich. Ein Ausrutscher und ich werde dich nach draußen schicken."

Jetzt gibt sie ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln und es kommt ganz sicher an.

Kurz danach kommt auch ihr Essen an. Er fängt sogleich an, sein Steak hinunterzuschlingen und während er kaut, beobachtet er sie dabei, wie sie eher zaghaft ihr Geflügel seziert.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass wir hier gegen die Zeit arbeiten", bemerkt er spitz.

"Ich habe die Uhr im Blick. Einige von uns konnten das Neandertaler-Gen inzwischen erfolgreich ablegen und haben gelernt zivilisiert zu essen."

"Männer müssen so essen, sonst sind sie keine."

Sie lacht dieses etwas heisere Lachen und schüttelt dabei mit dem Kopf. "Klar."

Nach der kurzen Ablenkung durch ihr Lachen wandern seine Gedanken zurück zu den ernsteren Sachen. "Wird der nächste Typ die gleichen Fragen stellen?"

"Dr. Sahai, eine Frau. Hattest du nicht behauptet, die Sachen gelesen zu haben?" Jetzt sieht sie ihn ein wenig scheltend an.

"Upps. Ich kann mir die Dinge nur nicht so gut merken." Er sieht sie halbwegs entschuldigend an, weil er wirklich möchte, dass sie ihm die Frage beantwortet, sodass er sich auf die nächste Stunde mehr oder minder einstellen kann.

Sie gibt kurz nach. "Wahrscheinlich wird sie ähnliche Sachen wissen wollen. Die Gutachter geben ihre Einschätzung unabhängig voneinander ab und dann entscheidet das Gremium. Aber das solltest du wirklich wissen." Jetzt wird sie wieder streng und wirft ihm den entsprechenden Blick zu.

"Gut, dass du mich nochmal daran erinnert hast." Er nimmt den letzten Happen seines Steaks und geht dann dazu über, ihr dabei zu helfen, rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.

Komischerweise lässt sie sich nicht sonderlich davon stören, dass er jetzt ebenfalls mit seiner Gabel auf ihrem Teller hantiert, und kommt stattdessen wieder auf bereits Besprochenes zurück. "Ich kann draußen bleiben, wenn dir das lieber ist. Wirklich. Ich will nicht, dass du dich von mir gestört fühlst."

Er überlegt noch einmal, aber es ändert sich nicht viel. "Nein, du willst doch sicher jede kleine, schmutzige Einzelheit hören, oder etwa nicht?"


	4. 14:00 Uhr bis 17:00 Uhr

**14:00 Uhr**

"Wie genau verlief Ihre Behandlung in Mayfield, Dr. House?", fragt die recht jung erscheinende Ärztin indischer Herkunft. Mit einem kurz angedeuteten Augenrollen sieht er zu Cuddy hinüber, die ihm eine entschuldigende Bewegung des Mundwinkels zurückgibt.

Er räuspert sich. "Es gab verschiedene Behandlungen. Gruppensitzungen, Einzelgespräche, Verhaltenstherapien. Außerdem medizinische Behandlungen." Das ist sehr milde ausgedrückt, wenn er an den Entzug hinter verschlossenen Türen zurückdenkt, an unerträgliche Schmerzen und Blicke ohne jedes Verständnis, die ihm sagten, er solle es einfach hinunterschlucken. So wie die Pillen, die er vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte.

"Was davon hat Ihnen am besten gefallen, was hat Sie Ihrer Meinung nach am weitesten voran gebracht auf dem Weg der Heilung?"

Er kneift die Augen zusammen. "Ich denke, das sind zwei verschiedene Fragen. Das, was vielleicht ganz amüsant ist, ist nicht unbedingt das, was am meisten bringt." Ein kurzer Blick zu Cuddy. Sie sieht ihn zum Glück nicht direkt an, während er spricht, spielt stattdessen ein wenig mit dem Saum ihres Rockes.

"Dann beantworten Sie die Fragen getrennt, kein Problem."

Er überlegt eine ganze Weile. Einerseits, weil die Beantwortung nicht ganz leicht ist, andererseits, weil er nicht weiß, wie viel er preisgeben will. "Die Verhaltenstherapien waren ab und an ganz…kurzweilig." Das Wort _lustig_ im letzen Moment noch einmal abgewendet. "Auch wenn vieles davon albern erscheint. Die Einzelgespräche haben wohl am meisten gebracht." Und andere Dinge, die er hier sicher nicht ansprechen wird.

"Worüber haben Sie in diesen Gesprächen geredet?", hakt sie nach und er sieht wieder zu Cuddy hinüber, die anscheinend das gleiche denkt wie er.

"Ich denke, der genaue Inhalt dieser Gespräche ist vertraulich", schreitet sie ein und nimmt wieder diese unglaublich unbequeme Position ein, "aber Dr. House wird Ihnen sicher etwas zu den generellen Themen sagen."

"Sicher", sagt er mit gerade so viel Spott in der Stimme, dass nur Cuddy ihn bemerken wird. Er räuspert sich erneut. Er fühlt sich gar, als räuspere er sich ununterbrochen, mache den Weg frei für Worte, die er eigentlich gar nicht aussprechen will. Sein Hals ist von der Medikation der letzten Wochen außerdem dauerhaft trocken.

"Es ging natürlich um die Auslöser für meinen—" Das Wort kommt ihm nur schwer über die Lippen. Vor Cuddy war es weniger ein Problem, sie hatte ihn dabei erlebt und er konnte diese Schwäche ohnehin nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen. "—Zusammenbruch. Diverse Dinge. Darum, wie ich mir die Zukunft vorstelle."

"Wie stellen Sie sich Ihre Zukunft vor?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich möchte wieder zurück in meine alte Position."

"Glauben Sie, Sie sind dem bereits gewachsen?"

Argwöhnisch blickt er zurück in braune Augen, die ihm zunehmend kälter erscheinen. "Natürlich, sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

"Der Suizid Ihres Mitarbeiters ist noch nicht so lange her. Denken Sie nicht, die Erinnerungen könnten Sie einholen, wenn Sie an Ihre alte Wirkungsstätte zurückkehren?"

Er ist etwas verwirrt. "Ich arbeite im Moment bereits wieder dort."

"Dr. House übt derzeit eine Beraterfunktion aus, keine Behandlungen natürlich", wirft Cuddy schnell ein und er funkelt sie leicht böse an. Er kann für sich selbst sprechen, braucht ihren Mund nicht dazu.

"Die Arbeit im Princeton Plainsboro ist kein Problem. Der Tod von Dr. Kutner war nur ein Element, das in diese ganze Sache hineingespielt hat."

"Und die anderen haben Sie alle im Griff?"

Er hat geahnt, dass er sich vielleicht gerade ein Eigentor geschossen hat und lockert seine Krawatte etwas. "Ja", sagt er einfach nur. Soll sie ihm die Dinge doch aus der Nase ziehen, wenn sie unbedingt alles genau wissen will.

"Wie sieht Ihre Schmerzbehandlung im Moment aus? Ihnen wurde eine Vicodin-Abhängigkeit bescheinigt und Sie waren zum Entzug in Mayfield."

"Meine Medikation wurde umgestellt."

"Kein Vicodin mehr?"

"Ibuprofen."

"Was ist mit Neuroleptika?"

"Prothipendyl. In einer geringen Dosis, keine sedierende Wirkung."

"Nicht unbedingt ein klassisches Medikament zur Behandlung von Halluzinationen. Wissen Sie, warum dieses Mittel gewählt wurde?"

"Es hat eine krampflösende Wirkung, die es erlaubt, die Schmerzmitteldosis herabzusetzen. Die Nebenwirkungen sind gering und", wieder ein kurzer Blick zu Cuddy, "es hat auch eine leicht antidepressive Wirkung."

"Weitere Halluzinationen seit dem Einnahmebeginn und der Umstellung auf das nicht-narkotische Analgetikum?"

"Nein."

"Was ist mit anderen Antidepressiva?"

"Nein, nicht mehr."

"Okay. Ich konnte Ihrer Krankenakte entnehmen, dass Sie im Jahr 2006 zweimal angeschossen wurden. Wie sind Sie damit umgegangen? Konnten Sie dieses Erlebnis verarbeiten?"

Es trifft ihn unverhofft und er rückt fast automatisch ein Stück mit dem Stuhl nach hinten. In Windeseile liegen zwei, drei sarkastische Bemerkungen dazu auf seiner Zunge, die er wohl alle besser nicht aussprechen sollte, wenn er seine Approbation je zurück haben will, doch Cuddy hat schon wieder das Wort ergriffen, bevor ihm irgendetwas davon entgleiten kann.

"Ist das Bestandteil dieser Beurteilung?", fragt sie streng nach.

"Nun, es wäre interessant zu wissen, wie Dr. House mit diesem Trauma umgegangen ist."

"Soweit ich weiß, dürfen mögliche psychische Probleme der Vergangenheit keine Rolle spielen, wenn Sie nicht unmittelbar mit dem hier verhandelten Fall im Zusammenhang stehen. Sie werden also verstehen, dass Dr. House zu solchen Fragen keine Auskunft geben wird."

Jetzt ist sie aber endgültig in den Machthaber-Modus eingetaucht. Er liebt es und grinst ein wenig, während er eifrig nickt, um ihr zuzustimmen.

* * *

**15:00 Uhr**

Er hat die Krawatte wohl schneller abgenommen, als sie die Tür hinter sich schließen kann. Begleitet von tiefen Atemzügen knöpft er sein Hemd ganz oben auf und steckt die Krawatte dann in die rechte Tasche seines Jacketts. Sie gehen ein paar Meter ohne ein Wort, wahrscheinlich weil sie sich wie er nicht traut in der Nähe des Büros irgendetwas zu sagen, das Dr. Sahai womöglich noch hören könnte.

Am Ende des Ganges, lässt sie ebenfalls die angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen. "Ziege", proklamiert sie.

Er muss lachen, weil sie viel zu selten solche Dinge sagt und es vielleicht genau deshalb komisch klingt. "Ziege? Ist das deine Art von Beleidigung?"

"Ich denke mir den Rest." Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und muss mit lachen. "Gut, dass ich vorher nachgelesen habe, was sie fragen dürfen und was nicht. Das war ziemlich frech."

"Ich glaube, sie fand mich nicht so prickelnd", bemerkt er, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen.

Sie folgt ihm und baut sich dann ungewohnt vor ihm im Inneren auf, lässt nur wenig Platz zwischen ihren beiden Körpern und sieht zu ihm hinauf. Sehr weit nach oben muss sie bedingt durch ihre Absätze gar nicht schauen. "Ich finde, du hast dich souverän geschlagen. Ich werde jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, aber ich werde es mir denken."

Er verengt die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen, sieht sie misstrauisch an und fühlt ein winziges Prickeln in seiner Brust. "Ich denke, ich habe das überhört."

Der Fahrstuhl bleibt wieder stehen, bevor irgendetwas passieren kann, aber er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass ohnehin nichts passiert wäre. Nicht solange die letzte Schlacht nicht geschlagen ist und wahrscheinlich auch nicht bevor sie beide eine klarere Vorstellung von dem haben, was das hier eigentlich ist.

"Ich weiß, du hasst es spazieren zu gehen, aber vielleicht können wir uns draußen hinsetzen bis zur nächsten Anhörung."

"Ja, lass uns in der Sonne schmoren, bevor wir wieder in der Hölle schmoren."

"Es ist Herbst, die Sonne wird dich nicht umbringen."

"Aber sie verbreitet gute Laune. Das ist ekelhaft." Doch eigentlich ist es ihm recht, solange es heißt, er kommt wieder raus aus dem grauen, kalten Gebäude, das ihn ein wenig an Mayfield erinnert. Nichts, das er zugeben würde natürlich.

Draußen sitzen sie dann in einem kleinen Park. Ein paar vom Sommer langsam müde gewordene Sonnenstrahlen blinzeln durch die Blätter alter Eichen, die in den verschiedensten Farben leuchten. Er blinzelt mit ihnen. Nicht nur, weil ab und zu ein Sonnenstrahl direkt in seine Augen fällt, sondern weil nun auch die Müdigkeit zurückkommt.

Er gähnt, verzichtet dabei auf die Hand vorm Mund und lässt seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten fallen. "Das ist jetzt erstaunlich lange gut gegangen. Keine handfeste Auseinandersetzung seit wann? Elf? Zwölf?"

"Und schon wird dir langweilig, stimmt's?"

"Du wirst mit jeder Sekunde unattraktiver."

"Du weißt also, warum ich darauf bedacht bin, immer mit dir auf Kriegsfuß zu stehen. Eine simple Attraktivitäts-Erhaltungs-Taktik."

Sie lacht und es sieht in der Sonne noch besser aus, lässt kleine Fältchen erscheinen, die ihn keineswegs stören. Als der nächste Sonnenstrahl durch die Äste bricht, schließt er die Augen und lässt sich von dem Farbspiel hinter seinen Lidern treiben.

"Nimmst du das Prothipendyl tatsächlich?"

Bevor er antwortet, sucht er erst einmal den passenden Hintergedanken zu ihrer Frage. "Warum sollte ich es nicht nehmen?"

"Hm, vielleicht weil du glaubst, dass du es nicht brauchst."

Was soll er dazu noch sagen? Ganz bestreiten kann er es jedenfalls nicht. "Ich nehme nur noch die Hälfte der verschriebenen Dosis."

Sie lächelt gewinnend. "Habe ich mir gedacht." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt sie hinzu: "Du hättest sonst wahrscheinlich auch nicht die ganze Nacht wachgelegen."

Und wieder sind sie da, zurück in der Nacht, die eigentlich ihre schützende Hand über alles halten und in der Dunkelheit Sicherheit spenden sollte. Doch jetzt wirft sie schon wieder die behütende Decke nach hinten und entblößt ihn.

Genervt beugt er sich nach vorn und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen, massiert sich mit beiden Daumen die Schläfen, doch anstatt gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu wirken, die ihn seit dem Mittag begleiten, scheinen sie fast als Auslöser für das heftiger werdende, dumpfe Stechen in seiner Brust zu fungieren. Er weiß, dass es in Wirklichkeit nicht so ist und es ganz andere Gründe gibt als ein wenig physischer Druck.

Irgendwann steht er auf und läuft auf und davon, sieht nicht zurück, weil er es ohnehin die ganze Zeit tut, die ganze Zeit tun muss. Und irgendwann hat sie ihn eingeholt, weil sie eben jene Beine aus Elfenbein hat, nicht seine aus totem Muskel und sprödem Holz.

Sie sagt nichts, als sie hinter ihm steht und er es spüren kann, auch wenn ein paar schützende Meter dazwischen liegen. Er wartet, bis er bereit ist, sie wartet still mit.

"Vielleicht will ich wirklich gar nicht zurück in meinen alten Job, zurück zu all dem, wie es war", spricht er hinaus in den herbstlichen Wind, gegen die immer tiefer nach unten wandernde Sonne. Sie geht auf ihn zu, bis er ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken spürt. Ganz, ganz sachte, so als wüsste sie, dass ihn alles andere verschrecken würde.

"Es wird dich keiner dazu zwingen, zu all dem zurückzukehren. Es wird dich nicht einmal jemand dazu zwingen, da jetzt gleich wieder rein zu gehen, wenn du glaubst, es ist nicht der richtige Weg."

Sein Körper wiegt sich ein Stück nach vorn, ihre Hand geht mit, wirkt wie ein Magnet, der ihn an Ort und Stelle hält.

"Doch ich möchte, dass du eines bedenkst: Wer du glaubst zu sein und wer du sein möchtest."

Es ist die Frage aller Fragen, seine persönliche Suche nach dem Sinn des eigenen Ichs. Er blinzelt wieder der Sonne entgegen, während ihre Hand nach unten sinkt, bis sie nicht mehr spürbar ist. "Ich will jemand Besseres sein. Nicht anders, einfach nur ein bisschen besser, glücklicher."

Ein Heiler, der selbst heilen muss.

* * *

**16:00 Uhr**

Erst als sie vor dem nächsten Büro stehen, bindet er seine Krawatte wieder um, hat Mühe auch nur einen mehr oder weniger akzeptablen Knoten hinzubekommen. Sie sieht dabei zu, schreitet aber nicht ein, nicht einmal mit einem Kommentar. Als er fertig ist, nickt sie einfach nur.

Er schaut auf seine Schuhe, die nie wirklich geglänzt haben, aber jetzt vom grau-braunen Schleier einer Pfütze überzogen sind, in die er im Park getreten ist. Doch am Ende werden wohl keine Schuhe entscheiden.

Dann schaut er ihr direkt in die Augen. "Ich will das alles nicht nochmal erzählen", jammert er, auch wenn er weiß, dass sie nichts daran ändern können wird.

"Vielleicht hast du Glück und er fragt etwas anderes." Ein Schulterzucken begleitet ihre Aussage, eben weil sie sowieso nichts machen kann.

"Was denn? Lieber Gummizelle oder vergitterte Fenster? Kalter Entzug oder Amputation ohne Betäubung?"

Sie rollt mit den Augen und er kann ihr ansehen, dass es ihr in den Finger juckt, seine Krawatte zu richten. Er wartet einen Moment, weil er wissen will, ob sie sich beherrschen kann, doch sie sieht einfach nur weiter unruhig aus, ohne sich letztendlich zu bewegen.

Also zieht er selbst wieder etwas an dem Knoten und macht es wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer. "Ich fühle mich wie auf Rechtfertigungs-Tournee mit Stacy. Von einer Anhörung zur nächsten, Strafregister-Check hier, Zeugenaussagen da."

"Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?"

Das hat sie anscheinend ein wenig getroffen. "Weder noch."

Sie lenkt sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr ab und streicht kurz über ihr Haar, weil sie es einfach nicht lassen kann, alles an sich zu kontrollieren. "Es ist Zeit."

Er nickt und überlässt es ihr zu klopfen, die zarten Knöchel auf massives Holz treffen zu lassen. Sie werden diesmal nicht einfach nur hereingerufen, sondern ein hochgewachsener Mann mit einer kleinen, blumenbemusterten Fliege öffnet ihnen die Tür.

"Hallo", sagt er zu ihnen beiden und wendet sich dann, wie es sich gehört, zuerst an Cuddy. Ihr Lächeln wirkt diesmal schon ein wenig echter, ist aber meilenweit von dem entfernt, was die Sonne draußen auf der Bank gerade noch so hell erleuchtet hat.

"Dr. Brewer, schön Sie zu treffen." Sie schütteln Hände und alles wirkt wieder wie ein einzig großes Schauspiel. Drama oder Komödie, er weiß es noch nicht.

"Dr. House." Seine Hand ist feucht und noch größer, allumfassender als seine eigene. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl, weil sonst fast alle unter ihm verschwinden.

"Hi."

Er lässt sie hinein, gibt ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzen sollen, ja stellt ihnen sogar zwei Gläser sowie einen Krug mit Wasser und einer schwimmenden Zitronenscheibe auf den Tisch. Die Art, wie er sich in seinem eigenen Revier im Stuhl zurücklehnt, kann jedoch nichts Gutes bedeuten.

"Und, welche Fragen mussten Sie schon ertragen?", will Brewer wissen und schmunzelt dabei. Entweder wird er gleich ganz fies oder er ist auf seiner Seite.

"Zu viele. Können wir all die überspringen?"

Cuddy wirft ihm einen kurzen, warnenden Blick zu.

"Klar. Ich weiß zwar nicht, welche es waren, aber ich nehme mal an die üblichen. Wie sah die Therapie aus, jetzige Medikation, sind Sie bereit für die Arbeit, bla, bla, bla."

Misstrauisch sieht House ihn an und legt den Kopf dabei etwas schief. "So in etwa."

"Dann zäumen wir das Pferd mal ein wenig anders auf. Muss ja nicht gleich von hinten sein."

"Das würde auch wenig Sinn machen", antwortet House und bleibt trotz loser werdender Zunge vorsichtig.

Brewer nickt. "Dr. Nolan ist ein guter Arzt, hat vielen geholfen, auch wenn sie sich nicht helfen lassen wollten. Wie war Ihr Verhältnis zu ihm?"

"Er war mein Arzt, ich sein Patient. Was soll es da für ein besonderes Verhältnis geben, das über diese simple Beziehung zueinander hinausgeht?"

Ein lautes Lachen schallt aus Brewers Kehle. "So einfach ist das?"

House erwidert das Ganze mit einem eisigen Blick, der für einen Moment Cuddy aus seinem Sichtfeld ganz und gar verschwinden lässt. "Ja, so einfach ist das."

Entspannt lehnt sich Brewer noch weiter nach hinten, nutzt den Raum um sich herum völlig aus, um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, sie auszuspielen. "Nolan schreibt keine solchen Empfehlungen für Leute, zu denen er keinerlei Bezug gefunden hat." Er lässt kurz eine Kopie des Briefes durch die Luft gleiten. "Dann erzählen Sie mir, wer ansonsten Bezugspersonen für Sie waren."

House bleibt stumm, weil er nicht weiß, was er darauf antworten soll. Wieder ein kurzes Stechen in der Brust.

"Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keine Einzelzimmer in Mayfield. Wie haben Sie sich also mit Ihrem Zimmergenossen verstanden?" Er stellt die Frage mit etwas weicherer Stimme, weniger einschüchternd, aufrichtiger.

"Er war nervig, aber okay. Manische Depression, nicht unbedingt einfach."

"Haben Sie sich mit der Zeit besser verstanden, einen Bezug gefunden?"

"Besser verstanden, ja." Er ist sich bewusst, dass er den zweiten Teil der Frage nicht beantwortet hat.

"Wem haben Sie sich dann anvertraut und geöffnet, wenn es nicht Ihr Mitbewohner war? Ich weiß, dass Dr. Nolan solche Schreiben nicht für Leute anfertigt, die dies ganz und gar nicht geschafft haben."

Jetzt schaut Cuddy zu ihm hinüber, nachdem sie es in den letzten Minuten vermieden hat, wie auch schon in den Anhörungen zuvor. In ihrem Blick liegt ein wenig Überraschung, ein wenig Neugier, ein wenig Anspannung.

Er schaut auf seine Hand hinab, die erstaunlich ruhig auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel ruht und nichts von dem nach außen trägt, das drinnen in ihm brodelt. Er räuspert sich und es ist das erste Mal während dieses Interviews. "Es gab da jemanden."

Bevor er auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen kann, ja sogar bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann, was seine nächsten Worte sein könnten, unterbricht Brewer ihn und nickt anerkennend. "Gut, das ist alles, was ich dazu wissen wollte. Machen wir weiter."

* * *

**17:00 Uhr**

Er öffnet die Augen und sie ist nicht da. Nicht, dass er sie erwartet hätte, aber es ist trotzdem ein wenig komisch, einfach weil sie heute immer da war. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, je so viel Zeit an einem Tag mit ihr verbracht zu haben, aber es tut auch gut allein zu sein und die Stille des Seins zu genießen.

Sein Körper ist schwer und träge, fast schon losgelöst von seinem Geist, der einfach nicht ganz abschalten und seinem Körper folgen kann. Bäuchlings liegt er auf dem Bett, hat die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt und betrachtet die unordentliche Bettdecke neben sich, auf der sich mit viel Fantasie ein Abdruck von Cuddy erkennen lässt. Würde er ein Stück weiter nach oben, ein Stück weiter nach links rücken, könnte er sie wahrscheinlich auch wieder riechen. Nichts verfliegt so einfach, schon gar nicht sie.

Sein Handy liegt auf dem Nachttisch und er fühlt blind danach, bis er es gefunden hat. Ohne etwas anderes außer seinen Armen zu bewegen, wählt er die Nummer und hält sich das Telefon ans Ohr. Seine Lider schließen sich wieder, während er wartet. Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig…

"Was ist?" Es klingt keineswegs genervt, nur überrascht.

"Hi."

"Gibt's ein Problem?", will sie wissen und wirkt schon wieder alarmiert. Er wünschte, sie könnte es einfach mal ablegen und die sein, die sie auch ansonsten sein muss, wenn es nicht um ihn geht.

"Nein", sagt er mit markanter, schläfriger Stimme.

"Also?"

Er überlegt ein Weilchen, weil er es nicht getan hat, bevor er ihre Nummer gewählt hat. "Was hast du an?", ist schließlich das, für was er sich entscheidet. Sie wird jetzt entweder auflegen oder mitspielen und beides sagt ihm etwas, verrät ihm, wie es heute weitergehen wird oder nicht.

"Sicher viel zu viel für deinen Geschmack." Ein dezentes Lächeln wandert durch die Luft von einem Zimmer ins andere. Er kann es hören und manchmal ist es sogar besser, wenn man es nicht sehen kann, sondern sich vorstellen muss.

"Kommt immer darauf an, was es ist, nicht wie viel."

"Wirklich? Wusste nicht, dass du so stilvoll denkst, wenn es darum geht."

"Ach, ich kann mir da Kleidung vorstellen, die du wahrscheinlich alles andere als stilvoll findest."

Es herrscht einen Moment Stille. "Warum rufst du wirklich an? Wir haben uns vor gerade mal zehn Minuten das letzte Mal gesehen."

Er kennt die Antwort auf ihre Frage nicht, kennt die Antworten auf so viele Fragen nicht, was ihn ab und an völlig kalt lässt und in anderen Minuten in den Wahnsinn treibt. Jetzt gerade macht es ihn ein wenig hilflos. "Weiß nicht."

"Dann kannst du jetzt darüber nachdenken bis zum Abendessen. Ich werde etwas später gehen, wenn du willst, dann komm mit." Gleich wird sie auflegen und zu dem zurückkehren, was sie gerade beschäftigt hat, etwas, das wahrscheinlich mit der Arbeit, mit dem Krankenhaus oder mit Rachel zu tun hat, weil sie nicht einfach Zeit mit Nichtstun verschwendet. Nicht so wie er.

"Cuddy?"

"Ja?"

Er schluckt und es rutscht einfach so heraus, vielleicht weil er gelernt hat, sich ab und an zu öffnen, sich ab und an der Wahrheit zu stellen und in Kauf zu nehmen, dass sie verletzen kann: "Ich hab in Mayfield mit jemandem geschlafen."

Natürlich gibt es eine lange Pause und vielleicht hat sie ja sogar einfach aufgelegt, doch als sie schließlich spricht, ist ihre Stimme indifferent: "Ich hab hier noch was zu tun." Dann legt sie auf und er nimmt es ihr nicht übel.

Mit dem letzten Bisschen Kraft dreht er sich auf den Rücken und weiß, dass er auch jetzt wieder nicht schlafen wird, vielleicht gar nie wieder schlafen kann, weil er sich selbst nicht lässt, immer wieder neue Ausreden und Hindernisse erfindet.

Er schließt die Augen und landet an einem anderen Ort. Sein Rücken ist gegen die harten Streben einer Stuhllehne gepresst, der Atem schwer, sein Kopf leer. Berührungen warmer Haut, gehauchte Worte ohne jeden Sinn, der Duft von Geborgenheit, das Gefühl des völligen Loslassens, es durchflutet ihn, so unbekannt und langersehnt.

Manchmal ist es Lydia, manchmal Stacy, manchmal Cuddy, manchmal irgendwer. Die Realität ist es nie, nur Erinnerungen und das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben ist.

Das kleine Stechen ist wieder da und er weiß, dass es nicht per se schlecht ist. Es heißt, dass man sich für etwas geöffnet hat, auch wenn man danach erfahren musste, dass es weh tun kann.


	5. 18:00 Uhr bis 21:00 Uhr

**18:00 Uhr**

Er hat doch geschlafen, gut sogar, irgendwie befreit. Seine Gedanken haben ihn an die Hand genommen und dorthin gebracht, wo er jetzt am liebsten sein wollte. Als er wieder aufwacht, ist das Stechen weg und es erlaubt ihm, sich Neuem zu widmen, nach vorne zu schauen.

Er überlegt, was er von seiner Zukunft in der Klinik erwartet, wenn alles gut geht und er seine Approbation zurück bekommt. Will er weitermachen wie bisher oder etwas ändern? Will er seine Position verändern oder das, was er daraus macht?

Es klopft, bevor er die Gedanken weiter verfolgen und in die Richtung von Antworten steuern kann. Sie sieht gefasst aus, so wie sie vor ihm auf dem Gang steht, als er die Tür öffnet. Das ist definitiv überraschend.

"Ich gehe jetzt zum Abendessen."

Er kneift die Augen zusammen. "Mit mir?"

"Wenn du willst."

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf, weil es nicht sein kann. Es kann nicht sein, dass sie sich entweder freiwillig so viel Schmerz aussetzt oder er andererseits so viel falsch verstanden hat.

Sie interpretiert sein Kopfschütteln als Antwort, nicht als Frage, die in seinem Kopf kreist, weil sie nicht einfach hineinsehen kann. "Okay, dann gehe ich alleine."

"Warum bist du hier?", fragt er nach.

Mit Unverständnis zuckt sie die Schultern. "Ich dachte, das hätte ich gerade gesagt."

"Verstehe ich nicht", erwidert er und glaubt, dass sie schon wieder aneinander vorbei reden. Sie sprechen vielleicht nicht verschiedene Sprachen, aber zumindest unterschiedliche Dialekte und müssten sich deshalb eigentlich umso genauer zuhören, damit sie sich verstehen. Nur scheint keiner von ihnen wirklich bereit dazu.

Resignierend lässt sie die Schultern schließlich nach unten fallen. "House, wir sind nicht verheiratet. Wir sind nicht einmal zusammen."

"Okay", sagt er in einem langgezogenen Laut. "Wie dumm von mir zu glauben, dass—"

"Lass uns nicht gleich wieder persönlich werden", schreitet sie warnend ein und schaut ihn mit übermüdeten Augen an, in denen er seine eigenen sehen kann.

"Dafür waren wir in den letzten 24 Stunden ein paar Minuten lang zu persönlich, meinst du nicht auch?"

Empört richtet sie sich auf, aber ihre Stimme ist erstaunlich leise und stets darauf bedacht, dass keiner etwas von dem hier mitbekommt. "Ach, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, dann ist das okay und ich soll meine Klappe halten und es akzeptieren. Wenn ich nicht darüber reden will, dann ist das Grund genug, um nochmal richtig in der Wunde herumzubohren."

Er starrt zurück, weil sie recht hat und es nicht viel zu sagen gibt. Er hat schon immer lieber nach seinen Regeln gespielt und die der anderen ignoriert, doch wohin hat es ihn gebracht? Meistens ist er am Ziel vorbeigezogen oder hat es gleich ganz aus den Augen verloren.

"Ich hasse das", fügt sie hinzu.

"Ich auch", gibt er leise zu und hält die Tür etwas weiter auf, damit sie hereinkommen kann.

Und sie tut es tatsächlich, schließt die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich und bleibt direkt vor ihm in dem kleinen Flur stehen. Ihre Wimpern schlagen wie in Zeitlupe immer wieder nach unten und erlauben dann freie Sicht auf fragende Augen. Das geht so lange, bis es unangenehm und im nächsten Schritt gar unerträglich wird. Es erinnert ihn daran, wie es war, als sie Joy verloren hat und mit viel zu langen Ärmeln, die irgendwie ausdrückten, wie sie sich fühlte, vor ihm stand. Damals gab es nur die Flucht nach vorn.

"Warum hast du mich geküsst?", fragt sie verhalten und ihre Augen unterstreichen die Frage noch einmal.

Ausdruckslos sieht er sie an. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ein Gefühl. Es schien einfach richtig, nötig." Er ist erstaunt darüber, wie wirr und unverständlich die Wörter aus seinem Mund gepurzelt sind, wie ungeschminkt, wie unbedacht. "Ich hab noch keinen Hunger", fügt er am Ende noch viel unbedachter hinzu und weiß nicht, wo er seinen Verstand gelassen hat.

"Was?", fragt sie und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Essen, du wolltest essen gehen."

Sie nickt und erinnert sich wieder. "Ja." Dann gleich ein Kopfschütteln. "Ich habe auch noch keinen Hunger."

Sie verlässt sein Zimmer, weil sie weiß, dass er weiß, wo er sie finden kann. Ob sie sich trotz dessen je finden werden, bleibt dabei irgendwie fraglich. Er starrt die geschlossene Tür an und überlegt, ob Bulle und Bär überhaupt in einem Käfig sein können, ohne sich gleich zu zerfleischen.

* * *

**19:00 Uhr**

Als sie diesmal die Tür öffnet, ist ihr Haar ein wenig feucht, die Kleidung einen Tick bequemer und legerer, wenn auch kein bisschen weniger schick. Der für ihre Verhältnisse recht weite, blaue Rock, hat ein dezentes Blumenmuster. Dazu eine schlichte, weiße Bluse. Hoffentlich hat sie sich nicht für ihn, der immer noch die gleichen, inzwischen verknitterten Sachen ohne die lästige Krawatte trägt, schick gemacht. Aber warum sollte sie auch?

"Ich bin jetzt bereit für die Raubtierfütterung."

"Okay", sagt sie und schnappt sich ihre Handtasche, "ich bin bereit für ein zivilisiertes Dinner."

Ohne ein Wort gehen sie den Gang entlang, sind im Fahrstuhl gezwungen enger beieinander zu stehen, als es sich gerade gut anfühlt, und nehmen im Restaurant einen Platz am Fenster ein. Jetzt, wo zumindest der ernste Teil der Anhörungen vorbei ist, fühlt es sich ein bisschen wie Urlaub an. Er weiß nicht, wann er so etwas zum letzten Mal gemacht hat.

"Was ist aus deinem Plan geworden?", fragt sie, als er die Weinkarte ungelesen an den Kellner zurückgibt.

"Von Ibuprofen und Prothipendyl vereitelt."

"Interessant."

Er sieht sie über die kleine Orchidee auf dem Tisch hinweg an, kurzzeitig eingenommen davon, wie gut die weißen Blumen mit dem Hauch von Zartrosa zu ihr passen, zum fließenden, hellen Stoff der Bluse und ihrem Haar aus Ebenholz.

"Wie sind die Schmerzen mit dem Ibuprofen?"

"Erträglich." Pause. "Meistens zumindest."

"Vermisst du das Vicodin?", fragt sie und es klingt nicht wirklich nach einer ernst gemeinten Frage.

Trotzdem gibt er ihr eine ernst gemeinte Antwort. "Immerzu. Ibuprofen ist, wie gemerkt, wenig hilfreich dabei, mich auszuknocken."

Sie nickt und wird dann ganz still, sieht zum Fenster hinaus, obwohl alles, was sie sieht, ihr eigenes Spiegelbild mit der Dunkelheit im Hintergrund ist, sucht ganz offensichtlich nach einem sicheren Thema für diese heikle Umgebung, doch mit ihm gibt es da keines. Jetzt noch viel weniger als sonst.

"Sorry wegen der Sache vorhin", tritt er also ins ohnehin unvermeidliche Fettnäpfchen und versucht, sie dabei nicht anzusehen.

"Ich will jetzt hier nicht darüber reden", sagt sie bestimmt und breitet die Serviette auf ihrem Schoß aus. "Glaubst du, du bekommst das ausnahmsweise hin?"

Er nickt. "Ja." Sicher ist er sich da aber nicht.

Ihr Handy klingelt und es ist wie eine herbeigesehnte Unterbrechung, die die zum Schneiden dicke Luft zwischen ihnen für einen Moment trennen kann. Eilig holt sie das Telefon aus der Tasche und klingt nervös, als sie anschließend fast immer einfach nur alles bejaht. Am Ende ein 'Okay', dann noch ein 'Danke'.

"Was ist?", fragt er, als sie das Telefon wieder in der Tasche verstaut.

"Rachel hatte heute Nachmittag ein wenig Fieber."

"Oh."

"Alles wieder okay." Sie sieht keineswegs beruhigt aus und er kann ihr ansehen, dass sie sich dazu zwingt die Hände still zu halten, sie zu einem festen Knoten ineinanderzustecken, damit sie nicht ruhelos an der Serviette oder sich selbst herum zupft. Sie lacht eine Art verzweifeltes Lachen. "Komisch, wie man sich an so einen kleinen Menschen gewöhnen kann."

Außer einem vagen Nicken hat er nicht viel dazu zu sagen, kann es sich vorstellen, wird es aber wohl nie völlig verstehen, weil es ihm dazu an grundlegenden Dingen fehlt, die schon vor Jahrzehnten bei ihm schiefgegangen sind.

"Dabei ist sie nicht einmal mein Fleisch und Blut."

"Das sind Haustiere in der Regel auch nicht und Menschen tun die verrücktesten Sachen für sie." Er kann ihrem Blick entnehmen, dass sie den Vergleich nicht unbedingt passend fand, auch wenn er keineswegs einen bösen Hintergedanken hatte. "Wie alt ist sie jetzt?", fragt er ablenkend, auch wenn er es sich selbst ausrechnen könnte und so recht lieber gar nicht wissen will.

"Sie wird bald ein Jahr", antwortet sie und schafft es ihre verkrampften Hände etwas zu lösen.

"Die Zeit vergeht."

"Das tut sie."

Dann nicken sie beide zusammen und alles wird noch ein bisschen unangenehmer, peinlicher, weil keiner von ihnen ein Thema findet, das gefahrlos bei einem Essen zwischen Ehepärchen und Orchideen besprochen werden kann. Nicht einmal ein so simples wie Kinder.

Jetzt ist es an ihr, sich zu räuspern. Sie tut es und sieht wieder zu ihm. "Ich denke, die Gespräche sind heute alle gut gelaufen. Wenn sie dir die Lizenz nicht wiedergeben, dann könnte ich das nicht nachvollziehen. Du hast dich gut benommen", sagt sie mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern.

"Ich vermute, sie heften mir trotzdem ein paar Auflagen an die Backe. Kontrollaufsicht, regelmäßige Eignungstests, Foreman."

"Bei Foreman habe ich vielleicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."

"Er ist ein lausiger Chef. Höhenluft bekommt ihm nicht."

"Ein Schicksal, das er mit vielen Menschen auf dieser Welt teilt."

In diesem Moment kommt ihr Essen und was von der Aussage bleibt, ist nur ein wissendes Lächeln zwischen ihnen beiden.

* * *

**20:00 Uhr**

Als er von seinem kleinen Ausflug hinaus in die klare, nächtliche Luft auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Hotel zurückkehrt, ist sein Platz an der Bar besetzt. Ein wenig irritiert steht er am Eingang zur Lobby und sieht dabei zu, wie Cuddy mit einem anderen redet, kurz lacht, die Beine übereinander schlägt, sich eine unbändige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr streicht und überhaupt so viel von dem macht, das er gerade nur für sich beanspruchen möchte.

Nach einer Weile in sicherer Entfernung setzt er sich ans andere Ende der Bar. Er kann nicht hören, über was sie sprechen, nur dass sie es tun, während er ein weiteres Ginger Ale bestellt, auch wenn er gerade jetzt etwas anderes bräuchte.

Er trinkt zwei davon, bevor sie zu ihm kommt und er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sieht, wie der Typ die Lobby verlässt. Mit einem Seufzer lässt sie sich auf dem Hocker neben ihm nieder und bestellt sich ein weiteres Getränk, hat ihr leeres Glas da gelassen, wo sie sich gerade noch prächtig amüsiert hat.

"Du gehst nicht mit ihm aufs Zimmer?", fragt er erstaunt, auch wenn es kein echtes Sentiment ist.

"Er hat mich leider nicht eingeladen."

"Wirklich schade." Das Glas vor ihm ist gerade sein bester Freund und dabei noch nicht einmal die Art von Freund, die er sich wünscht. Viel zu wenige Umdrehungen, die ihn aus der Erdumlaufbahn schleudern und auf dem nächstgelegenen Planeten der verdienten Einsamkeit überlassen könnten.

"So toll fand ich ihn jetzt nicht."

"Hat man gar nicht gemerkt." Er wartet darauf, dass sie für ihn die Beine übereinanderschlägt oder eine Strähne zurückstreicht, den Kopf ein wenig schief legt oder mit dem kleinen Bernstein ihres Armbandes spielt, aber er bekommt vorerst kein Zeichen. Nicht, bis sie in ein großes Schmunzeln ausbricht, das sich nach und nach über ihr gesamtes Gesicht ausbreitet, und das es letztendlich doch nicht besser macht, sondern ihn vielmehr dazu bringt, sich wie der letzte Idiot zu fühlen.

"Hör auf. Er hat sich ziemlich unverschämt einfach neben mich gesetzt, ohne zu fragen, ob das überhaupt in Ordnung geht. Und du weißt ganz genau, dass die Geschichte da auch schon endet."

"Tut sie das? Ich habe das Drehbuch nicht gelesen."

Sie spitzt die Lippen, zieht die rechte Augenbraue nach oben. Es ist zumindest etwas, doch nicht genug, um seinen Blick halten zu können. Er wandert stattdessen zurück zu seinem Glas, zu den kleinen Perlen, die vom Boden darin aufsteigen und sich so mühelos, so schwebend und selbstverständlich an die Oberfläche bewegen, wo sie wie ein belangloser Traum zerplatzen.

"Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was ich vorhin gesagt habe?", fragt sie.

"Du hast furchtbar viel geredet heute. Ich kann mich unmöglich nur an eine Sache davon erinnern. Eigentlich kann ich mich an gar nichts davon erinnern."

"Du wirst dich in zehn Jahren noch an jede verdammte Einzelheit erinnern können, solange du auch nur die ein oder andere Winzigkeit davon gegen mich verwenden kannst." Sie sagt es nicht vorwurfsvoll, ja nicht einmal in irgendeiner Weise bedauernd. Und trotzdem seufzt sie am Ende kurz. "Da wären wir wieder bei den Erinnerungen und dem Vergessen."

Er belässt die Hand zwar am Glas, aber sein Blick kann sich davon lösen, wandert zurück zu ihr und nimmt wahr, wie sie doch noch versucht eine der störrischen Strähnen hinter dem Ohr festzumachen und sogleich daran scheitert. "Also", fragt er mit monotoner Stimme, "was hast du vorhin gesagt?"

Sie sieht ihn lange einfach nur an, überlegt vielleicht noch, ob sie es sagen will oder lieber nicht, ob sie die Konsequenzen, die bei fast allem unweigerlich mit ihm folgen, wirklich auf sich nehmen will. Oder aber sie hat einfach nur Spaß an diesem Spiel, dem Wechsel von Stille und Tumult, von Nichtverstehen und tiefer Verbundenheit. "Wir sind weder verheiratet, noch zusammen."

Es ist die Erkenntnis des Tages, die eigentlich belangloser nicht sein könnte, weil sie viel zu simpel für zwei so komplizierte Menschen wie sie ist. "Ich will mich hier jetzt nicht wiederholen, aber du hast gehört, was ich vorhin darauf geantwortet habe, oder?"

Sie lässt die Schultern nach unten sacken, fällt fast ein wenig in sich zusammen und hat ganz plötzlich diesen leidvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der es unmöglich macht, jetzt noch so zu tun, als habe man ihn nicht bemerkt. "House, es gibt nur ja oder nein, wollen oder nicht wollen. Der Rest ist kompliziert und verworren und ich glaube, du hast andere, weitaus wichtigere Probleme im Moment."

"Wer weiß", sagt er schulterzuckend und denkt an die vergangenen Monate zurück, die verwirrender nicht hätten sein können. Einmal komplett aus der Bahn geworfen, wieder zurückgefunden und dann der Versuch eine neue Bahn zu finden, die runder und harmonischer um das herumführt, was er seinen Alltag nennt. Er weiß nicht, was es ist, das ihn letztendlich in dieser Bahn halten könnte.

"Ich denke, du solltest dich jetzt auf andere Sachen konzentrieren." Sie trägt einen gutmeinenden Gesichtsausdruck zu dieser Aussage, doch es hilft ihnen beiden nicht weiter.

"Wir werden uns dem irgendwann stellen müssen, weil ich es mühsam finde, nicht zu wissen, wo wir stehen und wo wir sicher nie stehen werden", bemerkt er fast schon nebenbei und versucht die Worte herunterzuspielen, indem er aufsteht und nach etwas Geld sucht. Doch die Worte sind gesprochen, werden sich nicht einfach auflösen und aus dem Staub machen. Das ist das Gefährliche an ihnen.

"Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die dafür Entscheidungen treffen und sich den Dingen stellen müsste", erinnert sie ihn etwas ungehalten.

"Ich weiß", sagt er dagegen gelassen, "das ist ja das Schlimme."

* * *

**21:00 Uhr**

Sie steht hinter ihm, als er die Magnetkarte in das Schloss seines Zimmers steckt. Er kann sie spüren, den warmen Atem durch sein Hemd hindurch auf seinem Schulterblatt fühlen und weiß auch, dass sie nicht einfach weggehen wird. _Scheiße_, denkt er sich also.

Das Wort hallt noch lange in seinem Kopf nach, als er das Zimmer betritt und sie wie ein Schatten hinter ihm mit hinein schwebt. Er will sich umdrehen und sie zur Rede stellen, sie fragen, was das alles soll, was es zu bedeuten hat und was nicht, doch er schafft nur die Bewegung, nicht die Worte.

"Tut mir leid", murmelt sie entschuldigend und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Sie ist so unendlich nah, dass es weh tut.

"Ja, scheiße", erwidert er und weiß nicht, worüber genau sie da eigentlich gerade sprechen. Aber es tut trotzdem weh, vielleicht sogar gerade deshalb.

Sie sehen sich lange an, bevor sich jemand die nächste Bewegung zutraut. Er schließt seine Augen und lässt es passieren, lässt seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken, bis sie ihn mit beiden Händen auffängt und zu ihrem Mund führt, den er sonst wohl verfehlt hätte. Er ist zögerlich, lässt nicht gleich alles zu, aber als ein Gänsehaut-Schauer einmal über seinen ganzen Körper gejagt ist, macht es keinen Sinn mehr, Dinge noch länger zurückzuhalten. Es ist quälend, mühsam, ermüdend und trostlos. Der Kuss dagegen ist es nicht. Er ist mehr als all das, was sie heute bereits hatten.

Sie hält sein Gesicht fest, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösen, streicht noch einmal kurz mit dem Daumen über seinen dichten Bart, bevor sie langsam von ihm ablässt. Ihre Arme fallen zurück neben ihren Körper und sie zuckt flapsig mit den Schultern. "Wir mögen untalentiert sein, wenn es darum geht, miteinander zu reden. Darin finde ich uns jedoch ganz gut."

Seine Lippen prickeln wie als stille Bestätigung ihrer Aussage. "Weniger reden, mehr küssen?"

"Vielleicht. Ist aber sicher keine Universallösung", gibt sie unumwunden zu.

Immer noch stehen sie relativ regungslos voreinander, haben sich nicht einmal sehr weit von der Tür wegbewegt. Zwischen ihnen liegen ein paar Zentimeter, aber es gibt eine unsichtbare Verbindung, die er nicht leugnen kann. Gerade ist es unmöglich, sie einfach zu brechen.

"Weißt du, was ich glaube, was unser Problem ist?", fragt sie ihn.

"Du hast noch eins gefunden? Ich dachte, du hättest heute schon mindestens zehn davon aufgezählt?" Ein kleines Grinsen erhellt sein Gesicht.

"Wir können nicht ohne dieses Hin und Her. Wir können weder ja noch nein sagen, weil wir das Dazwischen mögen."

"Und was heißt das letztendlich? Dass wir eben nicht nein sagen wollen, aber auch nicht ja. Wohin bringt uns das?" Es scheint wie das übliche, alte Dilemma. Eines ohne wirkliche Lösung.

"Es heißt vielleicht. Und vielleicht ist zumindest näher an ja, als an nein."

"Das wird mir zu kompliziert", bekennt er und schafft es, sich endlich von ihr zu lösen. Er geht die wenigen Meter zum Bett und lässt sich am Fußende nieder. "Ich kann nicht mehr denken." Mit den Händen fährt er sich übers Gesicht, reibt sich kurz die Augen und lässt sich schließlich nach hinten fallen, bis er die weiche Matratze wieder vollends unter sich spürt.

Sie zögert, bevor sie ihm folgt und sich ebenfalls aufs Bett setzt. "Warum hast du das vorhin am Telefon gesagt?", will sie plötzlich wissen.

Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen kommt aus seiner Kehle und er legt sich die Hände über die Augen, weil es wieder ein bisschen Abstand schafft. "Ich wollte dich damit nicht verletzen. Vielleicht war es ein dürftiger Versuch, etwas zu ändern, ehrlich zu sein, dich ein Stück an meinem Leben teilhaben zu lassen." Er deutet ein Schulterzucken an, soweit das im Liegen überhaupt möglich ist. "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Hat sie dir etwas bedeutet?"

"Cuddy", stöhnt er noch einmal und drückt sich die Hände fester auf die Augen, bis alles komplett schwarz ist.

"Ich frage das nicht, um dich zu ärgern und auch nicht, weil ich sauer bin. Ich habe kein Recht sauer zu sein. Ich frage das, weil es mich wirklich interessiert." Ihre Stimme klingt ruhig und besonnen, fast so, als meine sie es genauso, wie sie es gesagt hat.

"Was willst du von mir hören? Dass man in der Klapse schon mal Lust auf Sex bekommen kann und sie da gerade recht kam?"

"Die Wahrheit."

Und er stöhnt ein weiteres Mal, lässt sich selbst im Dunkeln und hofft, dass sie ihn jetzt einfach dort allein lassen würde, ohne weiterhin in seinen Wunden herumzubohren und sich eigene Wunden zuzufügen. Es kann wie immer nicht gut enden.

"Wie war ihr Name?"

"Ist doch egal."

"Nein, wie hieß sie?"

Entnervt nimmt er die Hände von den Augen und starrt gegen das Licht der Deckenlampe, bis es richtig weh tut. "Lydia. Und ja, sie hat mir etwas bedeutet, aber das heißt nicht, dass es eine Zukunft hat oder ich ihr hinterher weine, okay? Sie ist verheiratet und hat Kinder. C'est la vie."

"Sie ist die Person, die du gegenüber Brewer erwähnt hast", stellt sie fest.

"Ja."

Nach einer Weile lässt sie sich ebenfalls nach hinten fallen und landet neben ihm. Sie sagt nichts mehr und bewegt sich auch kein Stück, also gibt es nur eine Schlussfolgerung für ihn.

"Jetzt bist du doch sauer."

"Nein", antwortet sie und klingt immer noch so erstaunlich besonnen. "Ich freue mich für dich. Nicht jede Veränderung ist schlecht."


	6. 22:00 Uhr bis 1:00 Uhr

**22:00 Uhr**

Der Wind weht sanft über seine Haut. Eine Brise wie am Meer, die mit der salzigen Luft Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage zurückbringt. Erinnerungen, wie der Sand zwischen seinen Zehen, der sich so ungewohnt durch die kleinen Glieder kämpft, für die all das fremd ist, weil sie doch sonst nur in beengten Schuhen stecken.

Der Wind streift ihn ein weiteres Mal und er öffnet die Lider, die die Böe gerade noch so hauchzart erwischt hat. Dann taucht sie wieder vor ihm auf. Der Wind ist in Wirklichkeit ihr Atem und berührt immer wieder sanft seine Haut, wenn sie mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit ganz nah zu ihm heran kommt.

Seine Hände liegen auf ihren Hüften, dort wo die Kurven sanft zu ihren Beinen übergehen. Elfenbein, denkt er wieder. Sie gibt den Rhythmus vor und er geht mit, drängt sie nur ab und zu in die ein oder andere Richtung, um etwas Druck von seinem Bein zu nehmen. Holz und toter Muskel, denkt er dann.

Sie kommt wieder zu ihm heran und belässt es diesmal nicht nur bei einem Windstreif. Ihre Lippen finden seine und alles weitere findet sich auch. Seine Augen fallen wieder zu und er fängt an, stattdessen mit dem Rest seines Körpers zu sehen.

Er sieht die Berührungen ihrer Fingerkuppen an den ganz empfindlichen Stellen seines Bauches, sieht die kleine, windende Bewegung ihrer Zunge, die einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagt, wenn sie jenen winzigen Punkt findet, der so gut tut. Überhaupt sieht er Dinge, die er mit ihr so noch nicht gesehen hat. Nicht in der letzten Nacht, nicht in jener Nacht vor vielen, vielen Jahren und auch nicht in der verhängnisvollen Nacht, der er nicht trauen konnte. Er sieht sie mit geschlossenen Augen.

Alles dauert wesentlich länger als an diesem Morgen und diesmal durchströmt am Ende beide das nicht zu übertreffende Hochgefühl einer kleinen Explosion, gefolgt von totaler Entspannung. Sie drückt ihm zum Abschluss einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und klettert von ihm herunter, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sein Bein nicht länger belasten will. Fast ein wenig schade.

Sie versinkt neben ihm in dem Meer aus Kissen und kämpft dann solange mit der Bettdecke unter sich, bis sie es schafft, sie über ihren Körper zu ziehen. Auch er fängt an, leicht zu frösteln, als die Hitze etwas gewichen ist und der Schweiß auf seiner Haut abkühlt, doch er hat keine Kraft, um es mit seiner eigenen Decke aufzunehmen. Stattdessen zieht er etwas an ihrer und kann ein wenig davon für sich beanspruchen, ohne ihr dabei gleich wieder zu nahe zu kommen. Das ist ihm immer noch ein wenig suspekt.

Über ihnen brennt noch immer das Licht der Deckenlampe und so hat es diesmal fast nichts von der Heimeligkeit dieses Morgens. Das merkt vielleicht auch sie und sucht relativ unkoordiniert den Lichtschalter über dem Bett. Nachdem sie ihn gefunden hat, gilt ihre Konzentration wieder der Bettdecke und sie breitet sie weiter aus, sodass auch er darunter fast komplett Platz findet.

"Hm", drückt er seine Anerkennung brummend aus und bewegt sich kein Stück, weil es erstens viel zu anstrengend wäre und zweitens die Gefahr birgt, das gute Gefühl einfach gehen zu lassen.

Sie imitiert sein Geräusch und hängt ein Fragezeichen hinten dran. "Hm?"

"Ja, hm", bestätigt er, "danke, meine ich."

"Oh", sagt sie und lacht kurz, "ich dachte schon _'Hm, besser nicht nochmal'._"

"Jetzt gleich besser nicht nochmal. Ich glaube, das halte ich nicht durch. Über später lässt sich verhandeln."

Ihr Arm schafft es, seinem Bauch unter der Bettdecke einen kleinen Klaps zu versetzen. "Hey, pass auf, was du sagst." Danach bleibt ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch liegen und gibt ihm ein kleines Gefühl von Nähe, die er zulassen kann.

"Wenn du mich nicht mehr ranlässt, kann ich mich alternativ ja wieder wilden Halluzinationen hingeben." Die Stille danach sagt ihm, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass er es nochmal ansprechen wird und wohl auch nicht weiß, was sie dazu sagen soll. Am Ende bewegt er sich doch ein Stück und dreht sich zu ihr. "Ich hab's von einem Krankenhausbalkon herunter posaunt. Es macht wenig Sinn so zu tun, als wäre es nicht passiert."

Wahrscheinlich sieht sie ihn direkt an, doch seine Augen gewöhnen sich immer noch an die Dunkelheit, als sie zu sprechen beginnt. "Trotzdem hatte ich erwartet, dass du nicht mehr darüber reden willst."

Gleichgültig zuckt er mit den Schultern und kann langsam ihre Konturen ausmachen, das verworrene Haar erkennen, das wild und gleichzeitig sanft um ihr Gesicht herum fällt. "Es ist passiert, ich kann es nicht ändern." Dann überlegt er, denkt zurück an die Stunden, die waren und die es doch nicht gab. "Besser gesagt: Es ist nicht passiert."

"Es hat mir Angst gemacht, dich so zu sehen", erinnert sie sich zurück und berührt ihn kurz wieder mit der Hand, die immer noch so nah bei ihm liegt, auch wenn sie zwischenzeitlich den Kontakt verloren hatte. "Da war etwas in deinen Augen, als du bei mir im Büro standest, das ich nicht vergessen kann."

"Es war so echt, dass die Realität umso härter traf. Kinnspitze, Leberhaken, Schläfentreffer, alles direkt nacheinander." Jetzt ist die Erinnerung so echt, dass er ihre Hand wieder an seiner Wange spürt, so wie sie damals da war und versucht hat, ihn aufzufangen, als es eigentlich nur noch tiefer nach unten ging.

"War er wenigstens gut, der erträumte Sex?", fragt sie nach einer Weile der Stille und ist hörbar darum bemüht, die Stimmung wieder zu lockern.

Er grinst in die Dunkelheit hinein. "Fantastisch."

* * *

**23:00 Uhr**

Es ist Nacht und eigentlich doch erst früher Abend, der Anfang von etwas, das Ende von anderem. Es ist nicht seine Zeit, jedenfalls nicht zum Schlafen, auch wenn es sich mehr und mehr so anfühlt, als sei Schlaf genau das, was er jetzt am meisten bräuchte.

Ihr Atem ist regelmäßig und tief, recht nah an seinem Ohr und doch wieder nicht hypnotisierend genug. Es ist eine kleine Stimme in ihm, aber er kann hören, wie sie ruft, dass es alles wieder losgehen könnte: die Schlaflosigkeit, die Depression, Amber, die Worte in sein Ohr säuselt, die er nicht hören will. Er will nicht wieder dahin zurück.

Das gute Gefühl von vorhin ist inzwischen gewichen. Seine Glieder sind zwar noch träge und schwer, doch es ist die Anstrengung des Tages, die auf ihnen lastet, nicht die Leichtigkeit des Seins. Immer noch teilt er sich die Decke mit Cuddy, doch vorsichtig schlüpft er darunter hervor und richtet sich auf. Zeit für die nächste Dosis. Sein Zeitplan ist streng, er ist es nicht, aber er hat gelernt sich wenigstens an ein bisschen Regelmäßigkeit zu halten.

Als er aufsteht, bleibt ihm kurz die Luft weg. Zuerst denkt er, es war nur ein simpler Schlag, den sein Herz vergessen hat, doch als die Luft nicht gleich wiederkommt, setzt er sich zurück aufs Bett und legt sich die rechte Hand auf die Brust. "Verdammt", murmelt er und bemüht sich tief einzuatmen.

Hinter ihm regt sich Cuddy und schiebt schlaftrunken ein paar Kissen zur Seite. "Alles okay?"

Er nickt und klettert wieder zurück ins Bett, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes und bemüht sich weiterhin um tiefe Atemzüge.

Sie richtet sich ebenfalls auf. "Was ist?"

"Tachykardie", beruhigt er sie und sich selbst, während seine Hand weiterhin die nackte Haut an seiner Brust massiert und er ab und zu einen Atemzug aussetzt, um zu überprüfen, ob es etwas besser ist, "geht gleich wieder weg."

Ohne jedes Zögern wirft sie die Bettdecke zur Seite, findet in ihrer Nähe sein T-Shirt, streift es über und geht ins Bad. Sie kommt mit einem mit Wasser gefüllten Zahnputzbecher zurück und hält ihm das Gefäß hin. "Kleine Schlucke", ermahnt sie ihn und klettert dann wieder ins Bett, um sich erneut auf seinem Schoß niederzulassen.

"Du in dieser Position machst es nicht unbedingt besser", sagt er zwischen den kleinen Schlucken des kalten Wassers und betrachtet sie in seinem zu großen T-Shirt.

"Klappe halten", befiehlt sie dagegen und beugt sich etwas nach vorn, um ihre Finger an seine Halsschlagader zu legen. "Heftig", bemerkt sie kurz und beginnt dann mit einer sachten Massage.

Es bleibt ihm nicht viel übrig außer sie anzusehen, während sie in einen Doktor-Modus verfällt, der ihr in diesem Outfit nur schwer abzunehmen ist. Wie ein Magnet zieht ihr Blick den seinen an, so wie ihre Hand ihn heute Nachmittag in Position gehalten hat. Es ist komisch sie so direkt anzusehen, auch wenn die Dunkelheit über ihnen liegt. "Dr. Cuddy, behandeln Sie all Ihre Patienten so?"

"So nur, wenn sie zuvor besonders nett waren."

Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck und es ist weg. Er kann spüren, wie sich sein Körper entspannt, als sein Herz wieder in einen normalen Rhythmus zurückspringt.

"Normal", bestätigt sie und lässt von seinem Hals ab. "Hast du das öfter?"

"Ein paar Mal in den letzten Wochen, nichts Dramatisches. Liegt an der Medikamentenumstellung."

"Du solltest das trotzdem abklären lassen."

"Halb so wild", beschwichtigt er. Sie macht es weiterhin unmöglich, den Blickkontakt zu ihr einfach zu brechen und sich in die sichere Dunkelheit zu flüchten. Zwar konnte sie sich von dem pulsierenden Pochen an seinem Hals trennen, doch schon bald sucht sie an seinem Handgelenk nach seinem Puls.

"Willst du mich jetzt für den Rest der Nacht an einen Herzmonitor anschließen?", fragt er.

"Wenn ich einen mit hätte, dann hätte ich ihn jetzt schon ausgepackt. Leider ließen Make-up und zwölf Wechseloutfits dafür keinen Platz in meinem Koffer."

Er lächelt lautlos auch wenn sie es vielleicht gar nicht sieht. Nach einer Weile zieht er seinen Arm ein Stück weg, doch nicht um sie abzuschütteln, sondern nur, um sie aus ihrem Dasein als Ärztin zu reißen. "Ich bin okay", wiederholt er für sie und für sich selbst und umschließt ihre Hand mit der seinen.

Alles ist still um sie herum. Keine Schritte auf dem Gang, kein Fernsehgeplärr im Zimmer unter ihnen, kein Herzschlag, der jetzt noch zählt, kein Gedanke, der jetzt noch kommt. Langsam kommt sie ihm entgegen, vielleicht sogar, weil er es so will und unbewusst an ihr zieht. Ganz nah bei ihm angekommen, legt sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlingt ihre Arme wieder um seine Taille, wo sie vorhin schon einmal so vertraut lagen.

Er atmet tief ein, während sich ihr warmer Körper an den seinen presst. "Du riechst wie ich", stellt er fest und zieht ein wenig am Saum seines T-Shirts, das sie trägt. "Irgendwie unsexy."

* * *

**0:00 Uhr**

Die leuchtendrote Schrift des Weckers zeigt drei identische Zahlen an. Alles zurück auf Null.

Er erinnert sich, wie es war zu schlafen, wie erholsam und unglaublich erstrebenswert es war, davonzugleiten und irgendwann nichts mehr zu spüren. Nicht spüren ist ganz oft—_zu oft_—seine Vorstellung des Paradieses und auch jetzt wünscht er sich an diesen Ort des stillen Verständnisses.

Doch so leicht will sein Bein ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. Es schmerzt bereits seit einiger Zeit verstärkt, doch in der letzten Stunde ist es bis an den Rand des Erträglichen gerückt und droht jetzt die steile Klippe hinunter zu stürzen. Der Aufprall wird noch schlimmer sein und das einzige, was jetzt noch helfen kann, ist ein Fallschirm. Er hat eine gute Vorstellung davon, wie dieser aussehen könnte.

"Bist du immer noch wach?", reißt Cuddy ihn aus den Gedanken. Ihre Stimme ist rau und voller Müdigkeit, die ihn neidvoll zurücklässt.

"Ja", bestätigt er und massiert mit zwei Fingern die Ränder der Narbe, doch das wird nicht viel bringen.

"Kann ich etwas tun?"

"Strippen?", bietet er unumwunden an.

"Ich bin leider schon so gut wie ausgezogen. Außerdem hilft dir das doch wohl kaum beim Einschlafen."

"Kommt drauf an, wie du es machst."

"Dein Bein?", fragt sie, anstatt spontan in laszive Bewegungen zu verfallen.

"Ja", gibt er zu.

Sie richtet sich auf und er fragt sich, was um Himmels Willen sie jetzt schon wieder vorhat. Eine neue Runde Doktor Cuddy? "Dreh dich auf den Bauch", befiehlt sie und in der Tat ist da ein Fünkchen Doktor Cuddy und ein ganzer Blitz von Verwaltungschefin Cuddy, den er heraushören kann.

"Willst du mich heimtückisch von hinten erstechen?"

"Oh ja, und dann fresse ich dich auf." Sie gibt ihm noch einmal mit den Händen zu verstehen, was zu tun ist und er gibt sich ihrem Willen hin. Es ist zu spät, um jetzt noch Kämpfe auszutragen, zumindest physische.

Als er auf dem Bauch liegt und der Schmerz in seinem Bein vorerst von messerscharf zu dumpf-pochend wechselt, fängt sie an, seinen Rücken zu massieren. Es ist ganz und gar nicht forsch und vielleicht auch nicht so, wie eine Massage sein sollte, doch ihre Hände helfen tatsächlich dabei, seine Lider schwerer werden zu lassen. Der Schmerz tritt ein wenig in den Hintergrund, als er versucht sich einfach nur auf die geschmeidigen Berührungen zu konzentrieren.

"Ich nehme an, du hast dein Ibuprofen schon genommen."

"Ja", antwortet er und hängt sogleich hinten dran: "In der vorgeschriebenen Dosis. In der lächerlich geringen, vorgeschriebenen Dosis."

"Ich vertraue dir", sagt sie wie selbstverständlich und hangelt sich langsam und vorsichtig an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang.

"Das solltest du nicht." Der Schmerz wird ganz plötzlich wieder schlimmer und erinnert ihn an den Fallschirm, den er vorhin noch so klar und deutlich vor Augen hatte. Abstürzen, aufgefangen werden und dann einfach nur noch gleiten. "In meinem Koffer ist in der inneren Seitentasche eine Dose Vicodin."

"Okay", erwidert sie einfach nur und lässt sich mit keiner Bewegung ihrer Finger etwas anmerken.

"Okay? Man kann mir nicht vertrauen. Ich bin ein verlogener Suchtkranker, das ist der Punkt."

"Du hast das Vicodin nicht genommen, oder?", fragt sie nach.

"Nein."

"Man kann dir also vertrauen. Und ich vertraue dir genug, um zu wissen, dass es morgen auch noch unangerührt in deinem Koffer sein wird. Du solltest dir selbst vertrauen, das ist der Punkt."

Wie zur Bestätigung findet sie an seinem Schulterblatt auch einen Punkt. Einen, der ihn kurz aufstöhnen lässt, weil die Muskeln darunter so angespannt verknotet sind, aber auch einen, der es schafft, sein Bein wieder zu leiseren Tönen zu verdammen.

"Okay so?"

"Mhm."

"Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

"Du wirst es ohnehin tun, auch ganz ohne meine Erlaubnis, oder?"

"Ich hätte es mir zumindest für zwei Minuten verkniffen."

"Also?"

"Wie war es wirklich in Mayfield?", möchte sie verhalten wissen. "So schrecklich, wie ich es mir gerade vorstelle?"

Ihre Frage erstaunt ihn. Er hat mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. "Ich weiß nicht, was du dir vorstellst." Und noch viel weniger weiß er, wie er ihre Frage beantworten soll. Es ist unmöglich, weil es eben nicht so einfach ist, weder schwarz noch weiß und auch nicht wirklich grau.

"Irgendwie kalt, trostlos, ungemütlich."

"Das definitiv", bestätigt er. "Aber vielleicht ist es auch das Gute daran. Die Umgebung erlaubt es, neu anzufangen, sich von nichts ablenken zu lassen, klar zu werden."

Sie macht einen verstehenden Laut.

Nach einer Weile spricht er weiter. "Es war gut. Komisch, ungewohnt, aber gut. Wenn man sich darauf einlässt, kann man etwas mitnehmen." Er wird nicht mehr mit ihr teilen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, aber nicht heute.

"Das ist gut."

"Unter den Verrückten kann sich der Verrückte wie ein König fühlen."

"Tut er das nicht sonst auch?"

"Meinst du etwa mich?", fragt er mit gespielter Empörung.

"Unmöglich." Mit einer letzten, langen, gleitenden Bewegung beendet sie die Massage und legt sich wieder neben ihn. Sie sehen sich an und da ist wieder etwas, das er nicht beschreiben kann. Sein Bein kann nicht lauter schreien, als das, was da ist, und so gibt es sich geschlagen.

Erschöpft öffnet er den Mund. "Erwarte nicht, dass ich dir diesen Gefallen zurückgebe."

"Ich setze es mit auf die Rechnung."

* * *

**1:00 Uhr**

"Cuddy?"

"Mhm."

Er sagt nichts, weil es in Wirklichkeit viel zu viel zu sagen gibt.

"Schlaf endlich", murmelt sie und zieht sich die Bettdecke noch ein bisschen mehr über die Schultern.

Eigenartig ergriffen beobachtet er die kleine Haarsträhne, die über ihrer Nase liegt und sich mit ihren Atemzügen auf und ab bewegt, so wie es die Zweige der Weiden vor vielen Stunden draußen im Wind getan haben. "Es wird morgen nicht mehr so sein", stellt er nüchtern fest.

Ihre Augen bleiben geschlossen und auch die störrische Strähne gliedert sich nicht einfach wieder ein. "Ich weiß", sagt sie nicht weniger nüchtern. "Dir wird das alles unangenehm sein und du versuchst mich wegzudrängen. Oder du bekommst Selbstzweifel und überdenkst jedes kleine Detail. Oder ich bemuttere, beschuldige oder beenge dich und stelle fest, dass das zwischen Boss und Untertan nie funktionieren kann. Oder du wirst einfach nur etwas verdammt Blödes sagen. Viele Möglichkeiten, um das alles wieder zu vermasseln."

Erstaunlich, dass sie das so sieht, dass sie das so sehen kann und auch noch geradeheraus sagt. "Und das geht einfach so in Ordnung für dich?"

"House, wir wissen beide, dass wir die Dinge nicht einfach so ändern können. Hier sind wir vielleicht ein, zwei Tage isoliert von dem, was sonst ist. Aber da draußen dreht sich die Welt weiter. Wenn wir wieder in Princeton ankommen, werde ich immer noch ein Kind zu Hause haben, das du nicht akzeptieren kannst, du wirst immer noch mit deinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen haben und wir werden wohl irgendwann auch wieder Chefin und Angestellter sein, so wie eh und je."

Er dreht sich auf den Rücken und versucht sich selbst gegenüber nicht zuzugeben, dass es weh tut, doch das Unterdrücken schmerzt am Ende fast noch mehr. "Es gibt also doch kein _Ja_."

"Vielleicht wird es ewig ein _Vielleicht_ bleiben."

Er grummelt und verschränkt die Arme defensiv vor der Brust. Ein Fehler. Ein Fehler nach dem anderen. Sie sind es, an die er sich erinnert, sie sind es, an denen er sich misst. Es war schon immer so und es wird auch immer so bleiben, da nützen die Worte von Nolan nichts, denn das Leben ist der härtere Lehrmeister. Er musste es brutal lernen an dem Tag, an dem er mehr als nur ein Stück Fleisch verlor. Geahnt hatte er es schon lange zuvor.

Zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit regt sie sich, kommt ein Stück auf ihn zu, rollt sich auf den Bauch und stützt sich dann auf den Ellenbogen auf. Sie redet nicht gleich, sondern betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang, bis es ihm unangenehm wird und er sich von ihr weg auf die Seite dreht. "Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass es so kommen muss. Nur, dass es wahrscheinlich ist. Leider."

"Ich verstehe schon, was du gesagt hast", brummt er und hat wieder die Wand vor Augen, die ihm von letzter Nacht schon so bekannt vorkommt.

"Wir müssen alle etwas aus dem lernen, was passiert ist, Wilson, du, ich. Und wenn wir das tun und uns beide ein wenig anstrengen, dann kann aus _Vielleicht_ auch mehr werden."

Er brummt ein weiteres Mal. Sie dagegen kommt noch ein kleines Stück näher und er merkt, wie sich ihre Anwesenheit ausbreitet, auch wenn er sie gar nicht sehen kann. Sie hat ein eigenartiges Talent dafür und weiß es auch noch zu nutzen.

"Ich finde, du hast viel aus Mayfield mitgenommen. Du bist anders, im besten Sinne. Immer noch House, aber ein kleines bisschen besser. Vor allem zu dir selbst und das ist es, was du sein solltest. Ob du glücklicher bist, weiß ich nicht. Ich hoffe es." In ihrer Stimme schwingt ein kleines Quäntchen Bewunderung mit, doch sie hält es sparsam, um ihn nicht gleich damit zu verschrecken.

"Dort drinnen kann man jemand anderes sein", antwortet er mit ernstem Unterton, "es irgendwann sogar glauben. Hier draußen—hier draußen ist alles wieder anders."

"Ja", erwidert sie wissend.

"Es ist ein verdammt langer Weg."

"Du hast zumindest einen Stock, damit wird es leichter gehen", hält sie schlagfertig dagegen.

"Sehr, sehr witzig, Cuddy", erwidert er trocken ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

Sie lacht und versucht nicht, auch nur einen belustigten Ton davon zu verstecken. "Gib zu, dass du den gut fandest."

Sein Mund bleibt geschlossen, auch wenn ihm tausende, rabenschwarze Konter dazu einfallen und er sich nicht nur metaphorisch auf die Zunge beißen muss, um keinen davon einfach gehen zu lassen. In der Zwischenzeit hat sie sich wieder hingelegt, ist dabei aber ganz nah geblieben. Nach einer Weile spürt er ihre Hand auf seiner Taille, wo ihr Daumen kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut zieht.

"Ich werde die letzten 24 Stunden in meinem Regal ablegen. Du weißt schon, das für die Erinnerungen, die bleiben sollen."

"Da ist noch Platz drin neben meinem monströs aufgeblasenem Ego?"

"Wenig. Es wird wohl eine sehr, sehr kleine Erinnerung werden."

"Aber das wäre einigen Realitäten ganz und gar nicht angemessen."

"Welchen zum Beispiel?"

"Meinem sehr, sehr großen—"

"Sag's nicht."

"—Herzen. Herzen wollte ich sagen."

"Was haben sie dir bloß gegeben in Mayfield?"

"Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen der roten Pille und der blauen."

"Und, welche hast du genommen?"

"Beide natürlich. Eine davon hätte schließlich Vicodin sein können."

Sie lacht ein weiteres Mal und er spürt die kleinen entstehenden Windstöße auf der empfindlichen Haut an seinem Nacken. "Was hältst du von Schlaf?", fragt sie etwas atemlos.

"Klingt eigenartig verlockend."

Er schließt die Augen und stellt fest, dass sich die Erde zumindest vorerst wieder in ihren mehr oder weniger gewohnten Bahnen dreht. Wenn er aufwacht, wird all das nur noch eine Erinnerung sein, aber gut genug, um sie ab und an hervor zu holen und vielleicht mehr daraus zu machen.

**ENDE**

_Fortsetzung:__ 'Wir sind dabei, uns zu verlieren'_


End file.
